Vacation
by LaidBackandLowKey23
Summary: Set right after Kim makes her move to Florida. When the rangers get tired of Tommy moping around, they send him on a vacation to surprise Kim. TommyKimberly
1. Chapter 1

VACATION - April, 22nd 2006

By: RocknRide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ideas. I'm poor, don't sue.

Rating: I guess I would say this part is PG-13? Next chapter will probably be M. I know that doesn't post anything NC-17 so if the next chapter ends up being as fun as I hope; you'll have to email me for the good stuff.

Notes: This story is set right as Kim is leaving for Florida and the first couple months that she is there. This story is definitely Tommy/Kim. I might have other pairings but they won't be very dominant in the story. This is my first attempt at ever writing a fanfic so if it sucks, please tell me and I wont post anymore. If you like it, cool! I'll post more. Also, I'm too lazy to get a beta so if its full of typos, I'm sorry.

Chapter One

Kimberly Hart tilted her head to the side, her neck making a small popping sound as she did so. Brown eyes slipped closed and she took a deep breath, her eyes opening with her exhale as she looked down the long blue mats to the leather covered vault. She had been training for most of the morning and Coach Schmitz had been in a particularly bad mood. Still, he was one of the best coaches in the country so she made sure she kept quiet and listened intently to his critiques. Luckily, her coach had business to attend to in New York for the next five days and had actually given his gymnasts the time off. Of course they were expected to keep up with their fitness routine and work on any problems they had been having but any formal, structured classes were postponed until his business was done and he was back in Florida.

Kim was really looking forward to the short vacation. She always loved her gymnastics and she was learning so much but she honestly never remembered ever working so hard in all her life. Even her years as a ranger sometimes felt like a piece of cake compared to her new and incredibly demanding schedule. Her heart constricted slightly as it always did when the rangers entered her mind. She considered her teammates her true family and she missed them all terribly. Sure, they all kept in contact with each other with letters and weekly phone calls but it wasn't the same. She missed it all, the adventures and laughter, and most of all, the love. Kim shook her head, trying to toss the lonely feeling to the back of her mind.

She took her ready stance again. Taking another deep breath she visualized the difficult stunt she was about to execute. She was almost ready to start her run to the spring board when a sudden tingle when up her spine. Like a weird flutter in her belly that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She shook her head, a bit confused and glanced around the large empty gym.

At that same moment, in the lightly wooded area behind the large gym and workout building, a white fuzzy stream of light swooped down from the sky and when it touched the ground, the form of Tommy Oliver materialized. He glanced down at the large gym bag in his hand and grinned; glad his belongings had made the trip with him. Teleporting was usually only to be used in relation to official ranger business but Zordon was grateful enough to allow him this special trip.

Actually, it was the rangers who had practically begged Zordon to send Tommy away for the week. Sure he was their fearless leader and they all loved him dearly but all the rangers had had enough of his moping around. Kim and Tommy had certainly kept in touch and their relationship strong in their time apart. They talked just about every other night and each had a shoebox filled with long letters from one another stashed under their beds. It had been almost four months since Kim had made the move down to Florida and even though the letters and hour long phone calls were good the fact that they hadn't been able to see or touch each other for months was starting to take its toll. So, as Tommy slipped further into his Kim-less induced funk the rangers decided that their bro needed a vacation. Billy spoke to Zordon and he agreed that the white ranger was clearly deserving of some downtime. Tommy was told to pack his bag and the rangers promised to call if anything came up that they couldn't handle.

At first Tommy had been wary of deserting his leadership duties and leaving the rangers even if it was only a week. But, the feelings were quick to leave his mind as the idea of spending a week with Kim filled him. He recalled the conversation he had with Kim the night before and remembered her telling him about her week long vacation. She entertained the thought of hopping on a plane to Angel Grove but sadly concluded that it just wasn't possible. Her finances at the moment were almost not existent and Kim had agreed to help look after the gym while her coach was away. So, if Kim couldn't come to him, he was going to go to her. Even if it was clear across the country. Tommy shifted the bag onto his shoulder and started his way around the large building.

Back in the gym, Kim reached up and tucked a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear as she once again readied herself. With another deep breath she was off, racing down the length of the mats, slim but strong legs pumping hard as she built up the power needed for her difficult stunt. As she took off at a run she faintly heard the click of the door of the gym. She never looked towards the door but kept her eyes focused on the spring board she was racing towards. The take off would have been flawless if she hadn't seen the blurry shape of someone standing off to her right side. Her heart recognized him before the rest of her did. A million thoughts ran through her head in a split second, totally messing up her concentration and she began to lose control of her twisting body. She turned her small but strong body in the air but knew she was in for a rough landing. She managed to land on her feet but she was moving way to fast. The momentum of her clumsy take off was throwing her off and as her feet hit the mat hard she instinctively pushed herself forward into a tight summersault landing hard flat on her back. Landing on her back was much better than landing flat on her face.

Her eyes closed for a moment as the air was forced out of her lungs by impact. She groaned, her hand coming up to touch her forehead as her head reeled. Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone call her name.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted and moved quickly to her side. He knelt down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Kim looked up, her brown eyes widening in shock as she saw Tommy looming over her. Forgetting the stinging on her back or her aching head she reached up, slender fingers touching his cheek in wonder.

"To- Tommy….?"

He grinned, panic eased away by the smile that slipped over her beautiful features. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're supposed to land on your feet?"

"Damn," Kim smiled, reaching up to rub her sore neck. "I always get that part wrong."

"Glad I was here to remind you." Tommy said reaching down to smooth her hair back from her forehead. They sat like that for a moment, just looking at each other with goofy smiles plastered on their faces before Kim reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of Tommy's neck, tugging his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss that was months overdue.

Kim shifted, sitting up to slide her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Tommy's arms tightened around her slim waist as his tongue swept over her bottom lip asking for access to her warm mouth. Kim quickly parted her lips, her tongue meeting his as the kiss grew more frantic. Almost desperate. She shifts, moving closer to him, needing to be pressed as close as she possibly can to his broad chest. She almost winces as his hold on her tightens, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip gently and then her tongue sweeping against it. They come up for air, only pulling away a few inches as their foreheads rest together. They take a few breaths before moving back in. Their lips move slowly against each others and their tongues dance. Yes, four months is clearly too much time apart.

Their friends would probably be a bit shocked if they saw them now. The needy-ness and force of emotions as they all but devour each other now is far cry from the cute and quiet couple that the other rangers saw on a regular basis. But Tommy and Kim's relationship was much deeper and stronger than the rangers knew. Neither was a big fan of pda (public displays of affection) so most of the passionate kisses and soft touches were kept private. The rangers saw the cute hand holding and warm smiles, the kisses on the cheek. The only ranger to see even a glance of the more passionate side of their relationship was Billy.

Flashback

It was late on a Friday night and the party for Zach's 17th birthday was in full swing. Of course all the rangers were in attendance as well as most of their high school class. Billy had somehow made it through the large group of teenagers dancing down in the large finished and thoroughly decorated basement. He found Zach right where he expected he would; right in the middle of the dancing mob. Billy tapped Zach on his shoulder and leaned in to be heard over the loud music that seemed to bounce off the walls and high ceiling.

"Hey Zach, I need to use your lavatory."

Zach nodded, and turned never missing a beat. He pointed up the stairs and shouted, "Upstairs, third door on the left."

At least that's what Billy thought he had said. The Blue ranger gave a quick nod in thanks and proceeded to try and make his way through the large crowd. Billy made his way up the stairs and moved to the door that he counted as being the third door on the left. Billy was mistakenly walking into the laundry room which wouldn't have a big deal if the room was unoccupied. But it certainly wasn't. Billy's faced turned red almost instantly for there sitting on the edge of the washing machine was Kimberly involved in a seriously steamy lip lock with the white ranger. Kim's fingers were tangled in Tommy's long hair as they kissed, Kim's knees resting on the outer side of Tommy's hips as he stood between her denim clad legs. Billy could see Tommy's hands moving under Kim's pink top as his hands roamed over her smooth back. Tommy bent Kim back slowly, her head tilting back with a small gasp as Tommy's lips moved from hers and moved down, raining open mouth kisses over her neck and collarbone.

Billy almost tripped over himself as he quickly backed out of the doorway and pulled to door shut. He paused in the hallway a bit embarrassed. He had seen the two share the occasional peck on the lips but that was...wow. Billy shook his head and moved down the stairs intent on getting better directions to the bathroom.

End Flashback!

When the couple finally pulled apart they sat back, almost panting as they caught their breath. Kim reached out again with a smile and ran her fingertips over his chiseled jaw line and over his soft lips. "I can't believe you're here."

Tommy pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips as they moved over his lips and gave a lopsided grin. "Believe it, Beautiful. You have me for a whole week if you want me."

Kim squealed with happiness and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Of course I want you!"

Tommy said with a smile, "I won't be in the way? If you need to train, I'm happy to just hang out here with you and watch for the whole week. Just being near you is fine with me." He reached out to cover her hand with his own.

Kim was quick to shake her head. "No, I need to open the gym tomorrow morning but that's it. Holly, another gymnast, is in charge of watching over the place until Coach gets back and you would never be in the way."

"Good."

Kim's smile softened as she looked up at him. "I love you. "

Tommy leaned in to drop an impossibly soft kiss to her waiting lips. "I love you too."

Those three simple words sent a tingle up her spine as she remembered when they had first uttered the phrase to each other. It was without a doubt the best night of her life.

Flashback

The night before Kim was scheduled to leave for Florida her friends had thrown her a spectacular going away party at the juice bar. It was a wonderful night with great food, fun, and long trips down memory lane. They had spent hours just sitting around talking and later, when it was finally time to go there were the tearful goodbyes.

"I'm gonna really miss you Kim." Rocky said as he scooped Kim up in a tight hug almost lifting her up off the ground.

Kim squealed, having to stand on her tip-toes to return the hug. "I will too. I'll call every week." She said as she released him and moved to Adam, again getting swept into another bear hug. Kim moved to each of her friends, quiet tears running over her pretty features.

"I feel like I'm losing a sister." Aisha said with a sniff as she held on to her best friend.

"I know what you mean." Kim said when she pulled back with a smile. "Please thank your parents again for all they've done for me. Letting me stay with all of you was an amazing thing to do."

Aisha nodded, "They loved you too Kim. Its going to be so weird when I get home and you're not there." That thought started Aisha's tears all over again. Aisha had hopped she would have the chance to spend the night with Kim, helping her pack and driving Kim to the airport the next morning but the Campbell's were leaving in an hour to visit Aishas grandmother for the week. Of course Tommy was quick with his offer to keep Kim company as she packed and give her a lift to the airport the following day. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her until she had to go.

Kim then moved to Billy. She looked up at him with a smile before reaching up to wrap him in a long hug. They each had thoughts of all their time together running through their heads. They had known each other for years, much longer than she had known the rest of her wonderful friends that filled the room. Now with Kim leaving, he was the only original ranger left. That in itself was a sad thought.

Many hugs and tissues later Kim took Tommy's offered hand as they walked towards his white jeep. Kim was silent as he drove the short distance to the Campbell's empty household.

Once home and showered, Kimberly stood at her dresser trying to figure out how she was going to fit her entire wardrobe into two suitcases. She grabbed a stack of light cotton dresses and turned, dropping them into the first suitcase.

"Kim there is no way in hell you're going to take all your clothes with you." Tommy remarked from his spot on her bed. He adjusted the pillow behind him and leant back against the headboard, watching her as she moved about her room.

"I have to bring it all. Aisha's folks have been so great to me, letting me stay here but I can't just leave half of my stuff in their house." Kim said, now digging through her closet in search of her many, many shoes.

"I know but all your stuff is not going to fit in there." Tommy motioned to the two large suitcases that lay open on her bed. He heard a small sniff and looking over to Kim he saw her small shoulders shake. He moved off the bed and crossed over to her, sitting behind her and pulling her into his arms. "Um…I'm sorry? You can take one of my suitcases if you want."

Kim laughed through her tears, snuggling closer to him and swatted his chest playfully. "I'm not crying over my clothes Tommy. I just miss you all so much already and I haven't even left yet." She took a deep breath and got quiet for a minute. "How am I ever going to do this?" She asked in a whisper.

Tommy rubbed her back in small circles. "You're going to be fine. We all promised to keep in touch right? "

Kim nodded but didn't sound convinced in the slightest. "That's what we said when Jason, Zach, and Trini left and we hardly ever talk to them at all."

This caused more tears and Tommy just had to sit there, not sure what to say.

"You are an incredible gymnast Kim. You once told me that this was your dream for as long as you could remember. It's a great opportunity and I'm not gonna let you miss it just because you think your going to get homesick. It's going to be hard but it's not like your dropping off the face of the planet." Tommy hoped he sounded much more convincing than he felt because that is exactly how all this felt to him. It did feel like she was dropping off the face of the planet. Gone from him forever and never to return. His grip on her tightened a bit at the thought.

Kim sighed against his chest, her arms circling his waist as she relaxed against him. "I know…but it's still hard and a bit scary. I'm afraid we'll grow apart."

She felt him nod before he spoke again. "It's kinda scary for me too but we'll make it work. I promise."

The two sat like that for a few minutes longer. Tommy's strong arms were around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. Kim's sniffles soon stopped and she sat up, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. She moved away from him and started packing again. As Tommy took his place back on her bed he couldn't help but smile at the cuddly stuffed animal sitting next to him on her pillow. It was a white and grey stuffed tiger that he had won for her at some carnival a few months ago. He picked it up and looked over to Kim who at the moment was trying her best to close one of her bulging suitcases. He reached over, pushing down on the top so she could get the thing zippered.

"You gonna pack this?" Tommy said as he held up the tiger.

Kim looked up with a quick smile spreading over her lips as she took it from him, tucking the stuffed animal safely into the other suitcase. "Of course I am. I couldn't sleep without holding onto it."

Tommy quirked an eyebrow, "Then why are you packing it now? What are you gonna hold onto tonight?"

Kim crossed over to him, leaning down to kiss him. She paused just before her lips met his and said with a whisper, "You."

Tommy's eyes went a bit wide as he gulped.

End of chapter one. If anyone likes this, I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

VACATION- Chapter Two April 23rd, 2006

By: RockNRide

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Since this site does not tolerate anything that resembles smut, I had to be careful how I wrote part of this. Not as fun and naughty as I wanted but hopefully you'll like it anyway. P

Chapter Two:

Still a flashback…

As their relationship grew and their bond got stronger so did their attraction to each other. Kim had noticed Tommy eagerness in their past few makeout sessions but she knew that Tommy was too much of a gentleman to make the first move. Kim knew that if she wanted to take their relationship to that next step, she would have to be the one to start the ball rolling in that direction. Tommy would always respect her and never push anything on her no matter how much he wanted her. And he certainly did want her. Every time they were alone together they were getting bolder. Their kisses were deeper and more passionate, always leaving Kim breathless, and hands had started to roam to new places. The decision to "go all the way" was a decision she came to slowly and thoughtfully. Being a Ranger had definitely made her mature faster than most girls her age and she thought the same for the rest of the rangers. Hardships and rough times made people grow up fast and being a ranger was no different. With her leaving tomorrow morning Kim felt that if she left without spending this special night with Tommy she would regret it for who knows how long. Kim had expected to be painfully shy and embarrassed when the time finally came where she felt that she was ready to fully give herself to someone. But, as she stood here with Tommy who was looking at her with that adorable stunned expression on his face, she felt relaxed and calm. Sure she was nervous but it was more of an excided nervous than anything else.

Kim pressed a kiss to Tommy's lips and pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Stay with me tonight?" She let her fingers trail down his chest to make sure he gets the meaning of her words.

Tommy took a second to respond. He looked up at her and his head tilted a bit to the side as he answered. "You're sure…?"

Kim answered with a nod as her eyes fluttered closed. She leant down, once again covering his lips with her own. Tommy returned her kiss but soon pulled back. "Kim, trust me I want to but we're not really…"he paused, searching for the right words. "..prepared? We don't have any protection or anything." Kim nodded. "Well I know we're both clean and I've been on the pill since I was 14 years old."

Kim laughed at Tommys confused expression and quickly explained. "I had a problem with horrendous cramps when I was younger. I couldn't get out of bed for days." She shrugged nonchalantly. "My doctor put me on the pill and the pain went away."

"Oh…well in that case…" Tommy wasted no time wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her into his lap where he sat on her bed. The kisses started off soft and slow, lazy tongues gliding against each others. The couple took things slow, first hands then lips discovering each other whenever and wherever a new item of clothing with tossed to the floor. When Tommy finally entered her Kim was almost crying with happiness. Tommy was very gentle and gave her time to adjust but soon they found a rhythm that took their breath away. Tommy reached up, twining their fingers together above her head as their bodies rushed to completion. Kim cried out first, her hips arching into his as she came, light exploding behind her eyes as she clung to him. Tommy's release followed soon after, his body shuddering with pleasure as he cried out her name. When they finally retuned to earth Tommy moved over to lie besides her, pulling her tight against his chest. He looked down at her smiling face before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

His voice was quiet and full of emotion when he finally spoke. "I love you."

Kim tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I love you too. I have for awhile now." Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she smiled. "I should have told you sooner."

"Same here." Tommy said. He reached down, pulling the covers up and over them as Kim laid her head on his chest. Both were asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.

End Flaskback

Back in the gym:

Tommy stood up then reached out a hand to help Kimberly to her feet. Kims fingers wrapped around his as he effortlessly pulled her up off the mat. Tommy made sure he held onto her hand even though she had made it to her feet. After all this time apart he felt the need to be touching her almost constantly. Kim definitely didn't mind and apparently felt the same way as she gave his fingers a squeeze. Tommy reached down with his free hand and tugged the strap of his bag back onto his shoulder. He looked down at the petite girl standing next to him.

"Where too?"

"My house, I guess."

Kim motioned to the exit as they started off towards the large glass doors. They stopped to scoop up Kim's gym bag that sat near the gym entrance. Once they made it to the parking lot Kim noticed that she only saw her little blue jeep in the empty parking lot. She stopped and looked up at her boyfriend.

"I forgot to ask how you got here. Did someone drop you off from the airport?"

"Nope, my way was a bit faster." He raised his left hand and motioned to his communicator.

Kim's finely sculpted brows rose in surprise. "Zordon let you teleport here?"

Tommy chuckled with a nod. "He all about threw me out of the command center. I guess I was getting a bit moody with out you around."

Kim let out a giggle making Tommy think shes the cutest damn thing he had ever seen. As Tommy looked down at her he noticed something that struck him a bit odd. He took her left hand and held it up, his fingers touching the pink sweat band that she had on her left wrist. "How come you only wear one sweat band?" He added with a grin, "Did you lose the other one?"

Kim pushed him playfully. "Hey, you're the forgetful one, remember?" Her smile faded a bit as she shrugged. "I only wear the one 'cause its still feels too weird not having anything on my left wrist. I never took my communicator off when I was a ranger. When I'm not training I always wear a watch or a bracelet."

Tommy offered a sad smile and nodded. "I felt the same way when I first lost my powers." He was still trying to adjust not having her next to him in battle. Sure, the pink ranger was there but it wasn't the same. Not knowing the right things to say he squeezed her hand before quickly changing the subject. "So, how far is it to your place?"

Kim dug through her bag and fished out her keys. Both she and Tommy tossed their bags into her backseat as they climbed in. Kim started her car, pulling out of the parking spot pulled onto the two lane highway. "Only a few miles. It makes it easy when I have to be here by 5:30."

Tommy knew that like him, Kim was never a morning person. He sympathized. "5:30? Ouch."

"Yeah. The schedule is crazy but I think I'm finally getting used to it."

A few miles later Kim pulled into her apartment complex. Since most of the gymnasts training with coach Schmitz were in heavy training, their grueling schedules did not allow time for even a part time job. Most of the gymnasts lived in the same apartment complex where they received help paying the rent and other necessities.

Kim unlocked her front door and ushered Tommy in. Tommy moved through the door and gave the place a once over. The apartment was a bit small, but not uncomfortably so, and very stylish. Much like the girl he was head over heels in love with who stood a few feet away from him.

Kim sat her bag down by the short hallway that Tommy figured led to her bedroom and moved over to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" She asked as she pulled the fridge open.

"Water if you have it?" Tommy sat his bag down besides Kim's and joined her in her kitchen. He leaned on the counter getting a nice view of her cute behind as she reached for the two bottled waters. She stood, tossing one to him. "Thanks." He said as he caught it.

Kim grabbed the cordless phone off the wall and crossed over to the couch. She waved for him to join her. "You like pepperoni, right?" Tommy nodded an affirmative as he sat next to her on the comfy couch.

After the pizza was ordered, the two chatted about friends and family, filling the other in whatever had been left out of their weekly letters and phone calls. The pizza came and was quickly devoured. The small talk eventually led to some steamy kisses and before Kim knew it, her top had somehow disappeared and Tommy was leading her back to her bedroom. She followed eagerly, intent on showing him just how much she had missed him.

End of Chapter Two! Sorry its kinda on the short side but I hope you all liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

VACATION- Chapter Three

Written: April 25th, 2006

By: RockNRide

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, I know.

Raiting: M

Notes: I hope you are all enjoying my little fic. I don't think there will be any real adventures though. Like I mentioned before, this is my first fic of any kind that I have written so I think it would be best to keep it easy. Just a relaxing, fuffy week with my favorite couple. Thanks so much to anyone that has read and/or reviewed.

Chapter Three

The ray of sun crept closer to the sleeping couple the higher the sun rose in the sky. Kims eyes blinked open, throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the evil rays. She went to roll over and snuggle into Tommys side when her eyes suddenly snapped open. _Sunrise…? Shit!_ If the sun was that high in the sky then she knew she had definitely over slept. During her heavy training, Kim had to be ready and warmed up by 5:30am. The sun wasn't usually this high in the sky until she was fifteen minutes into her workout. Kim reached over Tommy, waking him in the process, and snatched up her watch that sat on the bedside table. She sat up quickly, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she checked the time. 6:14 Am. Well, fuck. She really _was_ late. With all the _activities_ last night she had completely forgotten to set her alarm. There was loud 'oof!' from Tommy as she scrambled over him and raced to the bathroom. Or she had at leastattempted to race. She was a bit sore from last night, not nearly as bad as the first few times they made love but it was enough to slow her down. She was glad shehadn't scheduled her workout until later that morning. Tommy sat up, looking over to his frantic girlfriend.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm late! Remember how I told you that with Coach gone I was supposed to open the gym this morning?" Kim slurred around her toothbrush, trying to pull on track pants and a tank top at the same time. Tommy nodded. "Well, the gym was supposed to be open 45 minutes ago!"

"Yikes. Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, go back to bed." Kim totted over to the bed, leaning down for a quick kiss. Her makeup was a bit smeared but at least she was dressed. "Hopefully I'll be back in less than a half hour." She turned on a heel and was out the door before he could blink. Tommy heard tires screeching out of the parking lot as he closed his eyes.

He didn't wake up again until he heard the faint click of the lock being thrown back and the front door getting pushed opened. He blinked a few times, stretched, and glanced at the clock. Kim had only been gone for an hour. Kim appeared in the doorway with a bag and a grin when he opened his eyes. He propped himself up on his pillow.

"You think you loved me before? Look what I brought." She kicked off her Nike's and crawled up besides him, plopping a bag of doughnuts in his lap. Tommy wasted no time diving into the brown bag.

"So, did everything go ok at the gym?" Tommy asked around a mouthful of glazed doughnut.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Kim laughed and then yelped when Tommys response was tugging her forward for a very messy kiss. Kim licked her lips when he released her. She pulled a wonderfully delicious looking doughnut from the bag. "Yummy, but I like sprinkles. And yes, everything was fine. Holly, the other gymnast, was there but she was late also so she only waited around for about ten minutes. She's gonna take over watching the gym for the rest of the week."

"That's nice of her. How did you get her to do that?" Tommy asked, finishing his first doughnut and starting on his second.

"I told her I'd try and get the White Rangers autograph." Laughter tumbled from her lips as she saw the 'what the fuck?' expression on Tommys face.

"I never told you about her? I can't believe I never brought it up!" Kim said and quickly explained…

Flackback

Kim stood near the row of benches that lined the far wall of the large gym. It had been just over two days since she made her move to Florida and she was scheduled to start her first official practice in ten minutes. She took this time to stretch and watch the other gymnasts who were being put through their paces. She had been so engrossed in watching one particular girl who looked about twelve years old working the balance beam that she jumped and let out an embarrassing yelp when someone tapped her shoulder. Kim turned, seeing a girl about her age standing next to her. She was a tall, thin girl with light blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The girl reminded Kim of Katharine.

"Makes you sick doesn't it? She can't be more than ten years old." The girl said, motioning to the youngster on the beam. She held out a hand to Kim with a smile. "I'm Holly from Ohio…what about you?"

Kim took Hollys hand giving it a light shake and smiling up to the girl, glad to see a friendly face. Coming from Angel Grove where she was always surrounded by her many friends to Florida, where she didn't know anybody; the last two days had been very lonely. It would be great to make a friend. "Kimberly Hart. I'm from Angel Grove, California." Kim almost jumped out of her skin when Holly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You're from Angel Grove?"

Kim nodded weakly, a bit stunned at Hollys excitement. "Uh…yeah?"

"Home of the Power Rangers! That is so COOL!" Holly was almost jumping up and down. "Have you ever met them? I am the biggest power ranger fan! I used to hope that some monsterwould come to trash Dayton just so the rangers would have to come and kick its ass!"

Kim laughed and shook her head. She often forgot that the rangers were so well known all over the world. "No, I never met them." Kim couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips. "I saw them once at our towns Power Ranger day. It was cool until we all got kidnapped by some evil chick." Kim picked up her bottled water, trying to hide her smirk by taking a sip.

Holly eyes were wide with wonder. "Wow…that is so awesome. So you never met them, huh? Bummer. I want to meet them someday." Hollys expression changed to wistful as she sighed dramatically. "Especially that White Ranger. For some reason I can just tell that he is absolutely gorgeous under that uniform. I heard him give an interview once and he had a seriously sexy voice. And those costumes!" Another squeal. "They are so tight you can see every yummy muscle!"

Kim almost died. She choked on her water causing Holly to have to pat her hard on the back. Once she began breathing again, Kim answered. "Really? Wow…um, nope i've never met them so I wouldn't know." If Holly noticed Kims weird reaction she didn't show it.

End flashback

"So, I told her if she took my days watching the gym, I would call everyone I know back at Angel Grove and ask them to hunt down the rangers." Kim said with a grin, wiping her lips with a napkin and tossing the empty doughnut bag into the trash can by the bed.

"Wow. I don't know if I should be flattered or weirded out?"

Kim patted his knee. "Shes a bit odd but harmless. Anyway, did you have any plans for the week?"

Tommy reached under the covers and somehow found his boxers. He pulled them on and slipped out of bed, walking over to dig some clothes out of his bag. He shook his head before he answered. "Plans? Not really. Like I said yesterday, just being with you is good enough for me."

"You're very sweet Tommy but I don't want you to be bored. We should go somewhere."

"Whatever you want Beautiful. You know this area a hell of a lot better than I do. Try and think of some ideas while I jump in the shower." Tommy paused on his way to the bathroom. "Unless youwant to join me?"

The way he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively made Kim erupt into giggles. "As nice as that sounds, I have a workout to go to in about forty minutes. If Coach found out I was late this morning _and_ missing a workout in the same day he'd kill me."

Tommy nodded. "Right. Well, give me fifteen minutes and I'll go with you. I miss getting to see you practice."

Kim shot him a warm smile. She loved how supportive he always was. "Ok. I gotta go do some laundry downstairs." She stopped before she made it to the door, turning back to grin at him. "Make sure you look nice, your biggest fan will probably be at the gym."

"Yay." Tommy didn't sound thrilled.

Down in the laundry room Kim daydreamed as she went through the motions of doing her clothes. She stood there humming to herself and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. Kim tried to remember the last time she had felt this happy and content. She sadly came to the realization that it was the last night she spent in Angel Grove. It wasn't that she was unhappy here but she certainly didn't have that walking on air feeling like shedid now. As cheesy as it sounded, the sky did look bluer; the grass was a more brilliant shade of green and the world did seem like a happier place when she was with Tommy. She wondered if everyone that was in love felt the same way. Even though Tommy had only been with her for two days now, she tried her best not to start counting the days until this wonderful week was over. Now that he was here with her she knew that when they had to part she would be totally devastated. Again. She angrily wiped away tears she didn't know she had shed with the back of her hand, mad at herself for almost ruining the wonderful mood she was in. Like Scarlet O'Hara used to say, 'I wont think that about it now, I'll think of it tomorrow when I can stand it.' Kim thought that was good advice and tried her best to use it.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Tommy approach. She jumped a bit in surprise then all but melted against him as he pressed himself against her back. Strong arms came around her waist and pulled her back snug against him.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before he spoke. "Why the tears, beautiful?"

"I was just thinking about you leaving already." She twined her fingers with his, pulling his arms more snugly around her.

Tommy was quiet for a minute. Kim felt him sigh heavily. "I know what you mean but lets try and not think about that just yet." He turned her around in his arms and smiled down at her. "I just got here."

Kim nodded, leaning back against the washer to see his eyes. She always forgot how much taller he was than she. "I know, I know." She shook her head and then gave a determined smile. "No more bad thoughts for the rest of the week. Deal?" She offered her hand to him for them to shake on the deal but Tommy simply took her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. He then set his hands on her hips, leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

Their kisses are sometimes the tiniest bit awkward because of their height difference; the angle was a bit off. Seeing that Kim is standing on her tip toes to reach his lips,Tommy decides to help her out. He moves his hands up a bit, getting a good grip on her thin waist and lifts her easily onto the washing machine. Now that she is about eye level, he pressed his lips to hers again. Much better. Kim wiggles closer, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. Her arms go around his neck as his hands rest on either side of her hips, leaning into the kiss. Kim nibbles on his bottom lip then runs her tongue along it, encouraging his tongue to come out and play. When Tommys lips moved down to her neck Kim let out a giggle. "I'm getting some déjà vu here."

Tommys laugh tickles her neck. She nibbles on his ear. "Zach's birthday party. Just around the time he left for the teen summit." Tommy said between kisses.

Kim almost purred when one of Tommys hands slipped under her shirt. She gently pulled his hair from the ponytail, trailing her fingers through it. "Billy couldn't look me in the eye for almost a week. Poor guy."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "He made so much noise trying to get out of the door, he must have known that we noticed him there. Don't you think?"

Kim was going to answer him but Tommy had moved back up to her lips and she was having trouble stringing coherent thoughts together. When they finally broke apart Tommy was breathing hard and Kim leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"We had better continue this later." Kim glanced down at her watch. "I gotta be at the gym in a few minutes" Tommy nodded in agreement and helped her off the washer. Kim smoothed back her hair and pulled down her shirt. Tommy did the same, tucking his hair back into a ponytail. Kim pulled her clothes from the dryer into her basket and Tommy, ever the gentleman, offered to carry it for her. The couple moved back to Kims apartment just long enough to set the basket inside and for Kim to grab her keys and gym bag.

"We still haven't decided what we are going to do this week." Kim remarked as they walked to her car.

Tommy shrugged and dropped into the passenger seat, flashing her a charming smile. "I'll think of something."

End of Chapter Three. I should have the next part out in a few days. Thanks to everyone who is reading.


	4. Chapter 4

VACATION- Chapter Four

April th, 2006

**By:** RockNRide

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. Dammit.

**Notes:** Ok, well this is the first chapter that I am not a hundred percent sure about…if its too fluffy and cheesy, please let me know and I'll try and change it. I had posted the story once but then deleted it once I read it again. It felt way to…rushed. Sorry if any of you were confused by that because I know it was put for a little while.

**Rating:** Definitely M. I checked out other 'M' fics on this site and most of them got pretty explicit. So…we have smut this time! YeeHaw.

**Anyone who left me a review:** You guys are AWESOME.

**Chapter Four**

Once the couple arrived at the gym Tommy took a seat on a bench nearest to the balance beam Kim was planning on working on. Tommy reached out and touched her arm. "Do you see your friend?"

Kim paused and looked around, not seeing Holly anywhere. She shook her head. "Nope. Not yet anyway." She grinned when she saw the apprehensive look on Tommys face. "What are you worried about? She has never even seen you before."

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know…What if she recognizes my voice?"

Kim just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I doubt it. People back home who know you hear the White Ranger talk every once in awhile and nobody has figured it out yet." She patted his arm assuredly. "I don't think some girl from Ohio is going to be the one to blow your cover. Plus, we may not even see her today."

When Kim moved off to the balance beam, Tommy sat back on the bench and leaned against the wall to watch. He had really missed watching her workouts. Every moved she made was always so graceful and fluid. Tommy wore an adorably proud smile throughout her whole routine.

Halfway through her practice Kim glanced over to Tommy and looked at him curiously when she saw him on the phone. Noticing her watching him, Tommy offered a smile. After a few minutes the phone was tucked back into the back pocket of his jeans and he was back to watching her intently.

After a few more difficult combos on the beam, which ended with a perfect dismount, Kim grabbed her towel and walked the short distance to where Tommy sat. She plopped down in the seat next to him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Trouble back home?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head and grinned down at her. "Nope, I was just making reservations." He looked very pleased with himself.

Kim quirked a brow. "Reservations? Where?"

"Well, I know how much you love fairy tales and since we're in Florida I thought two nights in Disney World might be fun."

Kim almost fell out her seat not sure if she heard him correctly. "You're kidding, right?" She lowered her voice and added a smile. "Mr. Tommy Oliver: Tough, macho leader of the Power Rangers going to Disney World?"

Tommy looked a bit embarrassed and fumbled over his words when he spoke. "Well…I mean...I just thought..." He paused and looked down at her. "You don't want to go?"

Kim laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I was just kidding Tommy. Of course I want to go! But are you sure you wont be bored?"

"Life with you is never boring."

Kim giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Tommy was quick to meet her halfway. "Such a smoothie…"

"You looked great out there." Tommy told her when they pulled back.

"Really? Thanks. You think I looked good enough to miss two days of practice?"

"Definitely. Anyway, I bet we can find you a place to practice at the hotel we're staying at."

"That's a good idea. All I really need is some open space. Where are we staying, anyway?"

Tommy looked down at the folded piece of paper in his lap where he had scribbled down the details. "The Grand Floridian. We check in later tonight."

"Tommy, that's their most expensive resort! I don't think I can afford one night much less two."

Tommy gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm going to pay for it. The whole trip is my treat."

Kim looked up at him. "Since when have you had the money to go on expensive vacations?"

Tommys shoulders rose in a shrug. "I've taken on a lot more classes back home. I don't like to have too much free time."

Kim nodded. She didn't like the free time either. Whenever she had too much time her mind wandered back to Angel Grove and before she knew it, she was all broody and homesick. "Well, thank you Tommy. I'll make sure you have a great time." She added a wink. "Let's get back to my place and pack."

"Sounds good. The guy on the phone said its only a two hour drive." Tommy said as he stood and grabbed Kims large gym bag. The two managed to slip out without running into the rangers number one fan.

Once back at the apartment Kim grabbed a quick shower and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She wanted to be comfortable for the long car ride. The two snacked on the leftover pizza from the night before as they started to pack. Well, Kim packed. Tommy waited. It had taken Tommy all but five minutes to get his things ready but a half hour later Kim was still stressing over what to bring.

"Kim…sweetheart….its only two nights! Its not like we're going for a month."

Kim turned around just long enough to stick her tongue out at him. "I know that Tommy but I'm a girl. That means I pack like one. First we pack the things we will definitely use…then the 'just in case' stuff."

Tommy knew it was a loosing battle and was smart enough to just stay quiet. Another half hour later Kim was finally ready to go.

On the drive down to Orlando Tommy offered to drive so Kim took the chance to sit back and flip through a magazine. The top was off her jeep so Kim had to almost shout over the wind as she talked to Tommy. They had already talked about most of their friends and family but there was one person Kim just couldn't help but bring up. Kim reached up to brush the locks of hair that were blowing about her face behind her ear before she spoke. "So how is Kat doing?" Kim tried her best not to be completely obvious that she was studying Tommy as he answered.

"Shes doing well I guess. Shes fitting in with the group and took to her Ranger powers quickly." He glanced at Kim who was looking like a movie star in her big black sunglasses. "And stop looking at me like that." He remarked with a grin.

Kim quickly looked back at the open magazine lying in her lap and laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm not even looking at you." Kim was quiet for a few minutes before she looked over at him again. Kim had no problem with Kat. In fact she liked the girl a lot. She wouldn't have given her the power coin if she didn't. Plus, she was completely sure that Tommy had no interest whatsoever. This was more about being a smartass than anything else. "You know she likes you, right?"

"What? No way."

Kim couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Tommy, I love you to pieces but you can be so dense sometimes."

"Hey!" Tommy reached over and brushed his fingers over Kims side right above her left hip. Kim couldn't stop her giggles as she tried to squirm away from him. Kim was really ticklish on her side but of course Tommy knew about the spot and went right for it. After a few minutes Kim had managed to grab onto his hand and push him away. Finally able to breathe, she laughed and said "Damn, you made me swallow my gum." Kim reached over, thumping him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Tommy smirked at her. "I'm gonna get you for that later."

Kim sent him a mischievous smile. "Promise?" Tommy just laughed and shook his head.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"She does like you though." Kim said not looking up from her magazine.

Tommy merely shrugged and kept driving.

They arrived at their hotel a little before 4 o'clock and were in their room by 4:15. Kim sat her large suitcase on the bed and looked around. The room was spacious and comfortable with an old Victorian décor. Kim walked to the balcony and pushed open the sliding glass door, stepping outside. Kim leaned her arms on the railing, checking out the view of the beach and the mile long man made lake below. As she looked up she let out an excided gasp and smiled when she saw Cinderella's castle peaking out about the trees.

Tommy soon joined her and stood behind her, resting his hands on the railing on either side of Kimberly. The sweet smell of her shampoo tickled his nose. "You ready to head to a park? I think our dinner reservations are in the park with the castle and I'm starved."

Kim turned around, circling his waist with her arms and laid her head on his strong chest. "Thanks for bringing me here Tommy. I love it already." She stood on her tiptoes for a kiss Tommy was happy to give. She nodded and slipped out of his arms. "I'm hungry too but I want to get changed first."

As they moved back into their room, Tommy sat back on the bed and started flipping through channels on the TV. Kim opened her suitcase that sat on the end of her bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink halter top. She kicked off her shoes and started wiggling out of the comfy clothes she had worn on their way down to Orlando. With Kim changing so close to where he was on the bed, Tommy was having a hell of a time keeping his attention on the TV that sat up on the dresser. He was managing to keep his hands to himself until Kim slid her baggy pants off and Tommy noticed her tiny pink thong. Once he had seen the flimsy piece of underwear he couldn't help but reach out, pulling her off her feet causing her to land sideways on his lap. Kim didn't have a chance to say anything because Tommy's lips were quickly descending to hers. She moved her chin up, pressing her mouth tightly to his, her tongue meeting his just a few moments after their lips touched. The kiss is aggressive and rough, almost enough to bruise the lips. Tommy splays his fingers wide over her ribcage as he holds onto her tightly.

"I thought you said you were starving?" Kim asks as she shifts, sliding her thighs over his hips to straddle him. The move almost kills him. The feeling of her groin pushed right into his was amazing.

"Dinner can wait." Tommy moans into her lips as she swoops back in for another kiss. Those were the last words they spoke for a long time. Even though they were so different physically; Tommy was tall and muscular and Kim short and lithe, when they came together like this they were the perfect fit. It was as though they were made for each other.

Kim then made the breath catch in his throat when she slowly rolled her hips once against him. In retaliation Tommy moved a hand up her back and with a flick on his fingers Kims black satin bra was sprung open. Kim rolled her shoulders and pulled her arms out of the straps, dropping the garment to the floor. As she moved back in for another kiss she tugged at the hem line of Tommys t shirt. The kiss broke just long enough so Kim could slide the shirt over his head and toss it, letting it join the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Kim was in absolute heaven. The feeling of Tommys hands slowly moving up her sides is maddening and she had trouble keeping any kind of focus. It's getting harder to breath and when his hands finally make it to her breasts she almost stops breathing altogether. Kim whimpers into his mouth as he flicks his thumbs over the hardening nipples, her arousal pooling between her thighs.

Tommy bends her back so his lips can travel down her throat to fasten over a pink nipple. Kim lets out a soft cry, her eyes squeezed shut as she pulls out the band holding his hair back threads her fingers through his long locks. It wasn't too long before she was working on his belt.

Kim shoved his pants down as much as she could with him sitting there and he moved, quickly pulling them off and adding his jeans and boxers to the ever growing pile of discarded clothes.

Before he knew what happened Kim was totally naked and back in his lap and sliding her fingers around him, positioning him at her entrance. With a push of his hips entered her slowly nearly dying from the wonderful heat that engulfed him. Kim leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving in for a deep kiss before her lips moved down. She trailed kisses over his jaw and neck as Tommy set his hands on her hips, his eyes almost rolling back with pleasure. Tommy gave her hips a squeeze and lifted them a bit, encouraging her to move. In this position it was a bit hard for Tommy to get any good leverage so Kim was doing most of the work. She didn't seem to mind as she rocked against him. And that little roll of her hips thing she did with every downward motion sent shockwaves running through him.

The deliciously naughty noises Kim was making along with the blissful look on her face with almost enough to send Tommy right over the edge. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he quickened the pace, a hand slipping down between them to rub over Kim's sensitive bud.

A couple hard circles over her clit were all Kim needed to climax, and climax hard. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her nails ran down the back of Tommys shoulders. Kims whole body shuddered, her cries were muffled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Tommy felt his release building quickly and he moved his hands back onto her hip so he could guide her in the last few thrust he needed. His own climax hit him with the speed and force of a freight train.

They ended up being two hours late for their dinner reservations.

Later that day…

The couple was having a great afternoon in the Magic Kingdom. They had been on most of the rides and eaten more junk food in the span of three hours than either had in the past year. Everything was going great until Kim pulled Tommy onto the Mad Hatter's tea cup ride. After all these years of fighting monsters nothing had brought down the White Ranger until those damn spinning tea cups. Now, after the ride, poor Tommy was lying on a bench with his head in Kimberlys lap. Kim ran her fingers through Tommys hair as he took a few minutes to recover. Tommy opened his eyes when he felt Kims lap shaking slightly under his head. Kim looked down at him with her hand covering her mouth trying her best not to let her laugher sneak through.

Tommy managed a weak smile. "Are you laughing at me?" He almost pouted.

Kim didn't trust herself to talk so she tried shaking her head instead but once she saw him start to pout she couldn't hold in the laughter. She laughed until her sides hurt and she had tears streaming from both eyes. God, she loved this man.

"Yeah well…this is your fault you know. _You_ were the one who made it spin so fast." Tommy said. He was trying to glare but it wasn't really working. He finally gave up and pulled himself up, holding out his hand. "Ice cream?"

Kim just rolled her eyes and stood, slipping her hand into his. "I thought you were sick?"

"Better now. Need ice cream." He smiled cheekily at her as they started off towards mainstreet.

The pair found a nice grassy spot near the castle to relax and finish up their sundaes. They decided to hang out there until the fireworks started in a few minutes. When Tommy leaned back against a tree Kim moved to sit between his legs, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. Tommy leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her shoulder and slid his arms around her waist. "Having fun?"

Kim absently ran her fingertips over the back of Tommys hands. "Lots. It's been the perfect day." It was a bit awkward but she somehow managed to turn her head just enough to drop a soft kiss to his lips. She snuggled back into him as the streetlights dimmed, the music started, and the spectacular fireworks appeared over the castle. Kim felt completely lost in her very own fairytale.


	5. Chapter 5

VACATION- Chapter Five

May 3rd , 2006

**By** RockNRide

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Surprise.

**Rating:** PG-13 I guess

**Notes:** Nothing really happens in this part. lol, just more fluff. Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed and I'm glad stopped being a douche.

So used to rising with the sun for her early morning workouts, Kim had been awake for at least 45 minutes already. When she first opened her eyes she stretched and turned on her side, a soft smile touching her lips when she sees Tommys sleeping form next to her. Kim slowly moved a bit closer being careful not to wake him as she reached out, fingertips barely tracing his chiseled jaw line. She pulled her hand back when he stirred and laid her forehead against his shoulder, deeply breathing in his scent and closed her eyes again. The clock on the bedside table flashed 5:45.

She tried to stay as still as possible and let Tommy sleep but she was too restless and after fifteen minutes Kim gave up on the idea of falling back asleep. Bored, she poked his side. "Tommy…wake up." Nothing. She moved closer and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Tommy…c'mon! I'm bored." She sighed and gave up when she heard him mumble something about being sleep and it being too damn early. When she moved her head back onto her own pillow something poked her in the cheek. When she ran her fingers over it she found the end of a feather sticking out of her fluffy pillow. Slender fingers pulled the feather out and she grinned wickedly. Kim propped herself up on her elbow and reached out with the feather, running it over Tommys arm. After a few moments he moved his arm away but remained asleep. Trying not to let out a mischievous laugh she moved the feather up, running it over his face.

Tommy doesn't open his eyes. "Stop it, your being annoying."

Kim could tell he was fighting a smile. She moved her hand back in and tickled the end of his nose. She kept at it for a few more seconds until she shrieked with surprise when he quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down besides him. "Why are you so full of energy this early in the morning? We only went to sleep three hours ago."

"I guess I'm finally used to my workout schedule. And speaking of workouts, I need to head down to the beach to practice. Then I want to go ride more rides."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said before adding, "As long as we don't do any spinning."

Kim laughed remembering Tommys face after the tea cups and nodded. "Ok, no spinning." She leaned forward giving him a quick kiss before rolling over and slipping out of bed. "You can go back to bed if you want. I'll wake you up when I get back."

Tommy just shook his head, his eyes following her to where she was changing into cotton shorts and a tank top. "Nah, I'll come down and keep you company." He also got out of bed to throw some clothes on.

As Kim pulled on her sneakers she looked up, seeing Tommys back before he pulled on a white wifebeater. She let out a small gasp and moved over to him, reaching up to trace the fingernail marks she had left over his left shoulder and onto his back. "Did I do this?"

Tommy picked up his left arm and looked over his shoulder to see himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but laugh, turning back to Kim and sending her a wink. "It was a fun night."

"I'll say." She smirked, thinking of their sleepless night.

As they made their way out of their room and down towards the elevator the pair heard the all too familiar beeps coming from Tommys communicator. Tommys hand went immediately to his wrist and he gave a sad smile to Kim when he saw her do the same thing. But she just touched her watch before she realized what she was doing and quickly put her hand down. Tommy looked around, there were a few other people waiting for the elevator who were looking at him a bit curiously. He glanced down at Kim. "I'm gonna head back to the room to…take this call. I'll try and be quick and make it back here as soon as I can. If it's going to take more than a few hours I'll get in touch with you somehow."

Kim gave an understanding smile. "I'll go for a workout and then hang out by the pool for a few hours. Tell everyone I said hi and _please_ be careful."

Tommy nodded and leaned down, taking a few moments for a long slow kiss. When they pulled back he offered a sad smile. "Hopefully I'll be back soon." He quickly turned and jogged back to their room, teleporting to the command center as soon as he was inside.

Kim stepped onto the elevator and leaned against the wall, her good mood shot to hell. She had been waiting for this the whole trip. She couldn't remember ever going a whole week without being needed when she was a ranger. She just had to cross her fingers that whatever was happening in Angel Grove didn't take too long. When she was a ranger most of their monsters were dealt with before the end of the day. Most…but not all. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes when the thought of Tommy not making it back before the week was up filled her mind. What if that little kiss at the elevator was it? Kim shook her head and took a deep breath. Tommy was an amazing fighter. He'd kick the latest big bad's ass and be back here in no time. She sighed, really not believe her own words.

Kim made her way through the lobby and out a back door, crossing through a courtyard towards the beach. It was so early in the morning, she pretty much had the area to herself. Kim decided on taking a jog down the beach, running in the sand was always a great workout, then work on some flips and combos on the grassy area near the pool. She tried to clear her mind as she took time to stretch out before kicking her shoes off and picking up a slow jog along the lake.

When the other rangers de-morphed and regrouped back in the command center Tommy checked his watch. Only three hours, not bad. The other rangers had the situation pretty much under control when Tommy joined them a few hours ago. They just need some held finishing up.

"Sorry we had to call you in." Adam said.

Tommy shook his head. "No problem. I told you guys to call me if we got any action here."

"Hows the vacation going?"

Tommy couldn't help but break into a goofy smile. "Great." Tommy turned when he heard Rocky chuckle behind him.

"I'd say better than great." Rocky pointed to the marks on Tommys shoulder. The other rangers spotting Tommys scratches before he could turn around. Billy just blushed and Kat gasped.

Katharine's eyes grew wide. "Tommy, your hurt! What happened?"

Kats concern just made Rocky laugh harder replying, "Looks like Kim and Tommy had a wild night." Kat looked to Rocky, and then to Tommy looking a bit confused, then blushed when she caught on.

"Shut up Rocky" Tommy said, fighting a smug smile. "I have to get back."

"Tell Kim we miss her." Billy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"She misses all of you too. See you in a few days." Tommy said before disappearing in a stream of white light.

By the time Tommy got back to their room it was just after 3pm. He figured that since Kim wasn't in the room, she was probably down at the pool. As he changed into his swim trunks Tommy thought about the week he was having. Before this trip Tommy didn't think him and Kim could get any closer than they already were. Boy was he wrong. It amazed him how comfortable they were around each other and she still had the ability to take his breath away with a simple look. The feelings they had for each other went far beyond just being cute high school sweethearts. He was blissfully, painfully, completely, and utterly in love with Kimberly and the knowledge that she felt the same way was incredible. When it was time to say their goodbyes in a few days Tommy knew it was going to kill him.

Kim swam to the side of the pool and grabbed the edge, pulling herself up and out of the water. Kim reached up to smooth back her wet hair and started walking around to her chair and towel. She was debating on whether to let herself look at her watch for the twentieth time today. Kim was half way around the pools edge when she heard an all too familiar battle cry. Before she had time to react, she was seized around the waist and was landing back in the pool with a huge splash. When Kim found the surface she quickly spun around when she heard his voice.

"See? Told you I wouldn't be gone too long." Tommy said with a smile.

Kim simply launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless. Being short, she couldn't touch the bottom of the pool so instead of treading water she kept her arms around Tommy's neck when the kiss ended. His arms around her waist held her eye level with him as she spoke. "Everything go ok back home?"

Tommy gave a lopsided grin with his response. "Yup. The guys just needed some extra fire power."

"Well I'm glad you made it back so fast."

"Me too, beautiful. Oh, and Rocky loved the souvenirs you gave me." Tommy said. He laughed at Kim's immediate blush.

The embarrassed look on Kims face soon faded and moved into a smug smile. "He's just jealous."

"Yeah, well he wants you to call him. Everyone does in fact." Tommy gave her a squeeze. "Everyone misses you."

Kim frowned. "I miss them all too. You guys are like my family, you know that. The next break I get, if I get another break, I am definitely heading right for Angel Grove."

"You'd better or you're going to have six roommates for a week…with one bathroom."

"If it was a chance to have us all together again I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Kim said, pushing Tommys wet hair away from his handsome features.

"I know." He paused to sneak a quick kiss. "So, you ready to head to another park?"

"You bet." Kim let Tommy go and swam to the stairs, him climbing out after her. Kim grabbed her stuff and the couple made their way back through the hotel to their room. Walking towards the elevator, Kim took Tommys hand. He gave her fingers a squeeze but then shot her a curious look when she dropped his hand a moment later. Seeing his questioning expression Kim looked up at him. "I'm being too clingy."

Tommy chuckled and stepped in front of her causing her to almost bump into him. He looked down at her with a smile and set his hands on her hips. "That has got to be the craziest thing you have ever said." Tommy ran a fingertip under her chin, tilting her face up for a soft kiss. "It drives me crazy not to touch you. You can be as clingy as you want. I know I am."

"Well in that case…" Kim smiled and twined her fingers with his as they resumed their walk to the elevator. Once they made it inside and the elevator started it climb to the top floor, Kim surprised Tommy by pinning him against the elevator wall. Her small hands cupped his jaw before she leaned up, initiating a deep kiss. After a moment Tommys arms circled her waist, nearly picking her up from the floor. So caught up in the kiss, Kim didn't hear the faint ding the elevator made before opening its doors. When she felt someone move behind her she broke the kiss, pulling back to see that the elevator had stopped. Kim and Tommy tried to hide their guilty smiles as an older couple stepped into the elevator; the older woman shooting Kim and Tommy a disapproving look. They hurried out and down to their room as soon as the elevator arrived at their floor.

"Did you pack anything a little dressy?" Kim asked once they made it back to their room. She tossed her gym bag on the bed and was busy gathering up her shower stuff.

"Dressy? I have a pair of khakis and a white button down." Tommy responded, digging through his bag. He looked up, "Why?"

Kim said with a pleased smile, "I made us dinner reservations at that fancy restaurant in the lobby."

"Good idea. What time?"

"I'm pretty sure it's at 9pm."

Tommy glanced at his watch. "So if we want to be at the park by 4 o'clock we'd better grab a quick shower and go."

Since Kim was still fretting over what to wear she let Tommy take the first shower. He was halfway through when Kim stepped into the steamy bathroom. She quickly shed her clothes and Tommy gave her a surprised look when she stepped into the shower with him.

"You know this is going to make us late." Tommy said, his eyes wandering over her lithe form.

"Well it's not my fault if you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself." Kim remarked with a smile, running her fingertips over his hard chest.

Tommy chuckled, leaning down to press kisses over her neck and throat. "Well, you're the one who can't wait her turn."

They ended up being two hours late...again.

End of chapter five. Sorry this chapter was a little...light. I had a crazy week but wanted to get _something_ posted. Next chapter will be better, i promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation- Chapter Six**

**May 4th, 2006**

**By: RockNRide**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

**Rating: T This chapter is pretty tame**

**Notes: Major fluff warning. **

**Chapter Six**

"Kim, I am begging you please, don't buy that." Tommy said, looking up at the picture that was taken on the ride "Tower of Terror" they had just gotten off of.

Kim looked at him and laughed, shaking her head. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going to buy that! The look on your face is priceless!" Kim jotted down the number of their picture and drug Tommy into the next room where the photos were processed.

"I was just surprised, that's all! That drop came out of nowhere." Tommy said defensively. The ride had started off nice and slow telling the story of an evil tower and its ghost's inhabitants. The climax of the ride consisted of a few thirteen story freefall drops that came with no warning. In classic theme park fashion, the ride took your picture at the first drop.

Tommy leaned against the counter as the embarrassing photo was being printed up, trying to scowl at the petite former ranger at his left. Kim just grinned and leaned into him, circling his waist with her arms. "I can't wait to make copies and send them back home."

Tommy looked down at her, eyes wide. "You wouldn't…"

Kim's brows rose with her smirk. "Excuse me? Of course I would. Rocky would die to see this picture." Kim took the picture from the nice woman behind the counter and handed over some cash. She couldn't help but break into giggles again as she checked out her purchase before slipping it into a bag. "You look terrified."

Tommy rolled his eyes and took her hand, ushering her out the door. "Yeah, yeah. You're hilarious."

While walking through the park, the couple passed a parade in progresses they stopped to watch a bit. Tommy chuckled and nudged Kims shoulder with his when he saw Cinderella's Prince Charming send Kim a wink from atop his white horse as the parade moved past. "I think someone likes you."

Kim simply rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. "You know I like my princes on white falcons, not white horses."

The two spent the rest of the evening wandering the park, making it back to the hotel at eight o'clock. That gave them an hour to change and make it down to the restaurant to make their reservations. Not wanting to be late for the third time in a row, Kim and Tommy tried to keep their distance as they got ready.

"Fifteen minutes." Tommy called to Kim who was putting on her makeup in the bathroom. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his shoes on.

Kim leaned in towards the mirror, putting a hint of smokiness above her lash lines. "I'll be ready in ten." She flashed herself a smile when she complete the task and put her makeup tools away and took a few moments to twist her brown hair up into a simple french twist. She turned, looking over her shoulder into the mirror and giving herself a last once over before she stepped back out into the room to grab her shoes.

Tommy stood and grabbed his wallet, tucking it into the back pocket of his khakis. This afternoon, Kim had offered to pay for this dinner but he would have none of it. She had hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and tugged him forward, giving a quick kiss and a promise to repay him later. The wink and lick of her lips told him not to expect cash.

Kim sat her hand on the dresser to steady herself as she reached down with her free hand to tug on her black heels. She smiled and let her eyes flutter closed for a moment when Tommy pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder from behind her, his hands settling on the curves of her hips. She looked at their reflection in the mirror and decided that they made a very nice looking pair. Tommy looked handsome but not overly dressed up in his white collared shirt and pressed khakis and Kim also liked that he wore his hair down for a change.

"You look amazing." Tommy told her softly.

Kim smiled and turned in his arms. Even with her heels on she still had to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She wore a simple black dress that clung in all the right places and the look in Tommys eyes showed that he had noticed. The halter tied top showed her toned, gymnasts arms and the dress ended in a flattering asymmetrical hemline right above her knees.

"Ready?" Tommy asked and offered his hand. Kim nodded and grabbed her small pink clutch purse. She flipped off the light and slipped her hand into his as they made their way down to the elevator.

Once they got down to the restaurant they didn't have to wait long for a table. They were quickly seated towards the back of the spacious restaurant and given menus. A few moments later their waitress was at the table side and took down their orders, drinks arriving a short time later.

Kim took a sip of her water and moved it to the side. She crossed her arms and leaned her elbows and forearms on the table. "What am I going to do when you leave?"

Tommy looked across the table at her, his head tilting a bit to the side in question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this week has been so incredible I don't think I can say goodbye again."

Tommy shook his head, reaching across the table to give her hand a squeeze. "I know what you mean. We'll just have to try and deal with being apart again."

"That's not really reassuring Tommy." Kim said with a sad smile.

Tommy chuckled with a nod. "I know its not, sorry. It won't be like this forever though."

Kim nodded. "I know. It all depends on how the Pan Global games go. If our team does well…I might have to do a lot of traveling. Who knows when we'll get to see each other?"

Tommy sighed, his thumb lightly running over the back of Kims hand as he spoke. "Let's just deal with things as they come. Its going to be tough but we'll still call a few times a week and any breaks you get, we'll spend them together."

Kim looked down at her hands, not meeting his eyes for a few moments. When she spoke her voice sounded a bit strained like she was holding back tears. "How do I know you won't get tired of waiting?"

Tommys grip on her hand tightened, squeezing her fingers gently. "You're insane, you know that?" Tommy smiled when she finally met his gaze to take any sting out of his words. "Kim, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever."

Kim returned his smile with one of her own, taking a deep breath to steady her words. "I know. I'm sorry. You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy grinned, trying to look as reassuring as possible. "That's why I know we'll be fine."

They got quiet for a minute; their hands still joined on the table top. Kim reached up with her free hand and wiped away the few tears that somehow and slipped out and took a ragged breath. "Ok. No more tears, I promise."

Tommy didn't have a chance to respond because their waitress had appeared at the table side. They reluctantly let go of each other and sat back.

The older woman set their plates in front of them and flashed a friendly smile. "So how are you two enjoying your stay with us?"

Kim returned the smile. "Its been wonderful. Thank you."

"Fantastic. You are on your honeymoon, right?" The waitress asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy, their eyes meeting with a grin as they quickly responded with a "Yes."

The waitress nodded with a knowing smile. "I knew it. Well enjoy and congratulations."

"Thank you." Tommy answered, not taking his eyes from Kims. Once the waitress moved off the couple couldn't seem to wipe the grins from their faces and they stayed firmly in place throughout the course of their meal.

After dinner Kim and Tommy took their time heading back to their room. Neither Kim nor Tommy seemed to want the evening to end. Once Kim had gotten her fears out and dealt with, the rest of the dinner conversation consisted of future plans and dreams. Much happier subject matter. Since it was late the lobby was all but deserted but up on the second floor, a man in a suit was playing a piano. The soft notes echoed through the empty lobby. When Kim and Tommy passed a small family Kim couldn't help but smile. They looked like a young married couple; arms around each other as the man carried a young sleeping princess in his arms. Tommy leaned in close to Kims ear once the people passed. "That's going to be us someday."

Kim's heart skipped a beat. "I hope so."

Kim pulled gently on Tommys hand as they passed an open door. They stepped out onto a terrace that overlooked one of the hotels gardens. Kim leaned on the railing and looked out over the water, and to Cinderella's castle which was lit with a soft purple light. She leaned into Tommy's warm body when he stopped next to her. They stood in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the quiet moment. Kim turned to Tommy when she heard the first few bars of _"So this is love"_ , Kim's favorite Disney love song, drift out of the open door behind them. "Dance with me?"

Tommy looked down at her and was quick to nod. He stepped away from the railing and pulled her too him. His left hand rested on her lower back and his right hand took hers as they swayed slowly. Kim twined their fingers together and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't remember ever feeling so safe and loved as she did right then in Tommys arms.

When Kim woke the next morning she kept her eyes closed, taking time to commit this moment to memory. Tommy chest was warm against her back and the arm he had draped over her waist held her close even in his sleep. She knew this memory would help her when Tommy had to leave the day after tomorrow. She knew she would be devastated for days afterward but she'd get through it. She'd have to; what other choice did she have? And last night Tommy had made it clear that they would make this difficult, long distance relationship work. She trusted him completely.

Tommy's arm tightening its grip signaled that he was now awake.

His voice was sleepy when he spoke. "Morning, beautiful."

Kim pretended to be half asleep as she mumbled, "Morning, Skull."

She grinned feeling Tommy tense behind her. His voice dripped with sarcasm when he spoke. "Ha." A kiss landed on her shoulder. "Ha."

Tommy moved onto his back when Kim rolled over. She lay on her stomach besides him and rested her hand on his chest. "We should pack."

Tommy nodded. "I was thinking that too. I think checkout is in an hour." Both reluctantly got up and started gathering up their belongings. Since they were only there for two nights, they didn't have all that much to pack. Well, Tommy didn't have all that much to pack. But Kim was quick and soon her bags were packed and waiting by the door. She gave the room one more once over, making sure they had everything before they pulled the door shut and went down to the lobby to check out.

Once in the jeep Kim reached over from her place in the passenger seat and rested her hand on Tommys forearm, giving it a squeeze. "This week has been incredible Tommy. Thank you."

He leaned over for a quick kiss before putting his focus back on the road. "You're welcome." The pair drove in a comfortable silence, each lost with their own thoughts for a few minutes.

Kim reached forward and turned off the radio before twisting in her seat to regard him fully. "We should open a school."

Tommy shot her a curious glance. She could be so random sometimes. "What?"

"We should open a gymnastic and martial arts school. It would be so fun! I've always wanted to be a teacher and you've already been teaching for almost two years and I know how much it means to you. What do you think?" Kim was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. Kim never ceased to amaze him. "I love the idea but when were you planning on doing that?"

"Well in a few years of course. Once college is over, we have some money saved up, and when whatever happens with my gymnastics is over." Her shoulders rose in a shrug. "Even if I wanted to, I cant compete forever."

Tommy took a few minutes to think it over before reaching out to squeeze her hand and flash a smile. "Alright. I'm in."

Kim squealed and clapped her hands. "Great!" Kim reached out and turned the radio back up a bit. "Do you think you'll still be a Ranger then?"

Tommy frowned a bit in thought. "I'm not sure. If I'm still needed then yeah, I guess so."

"I really miss it." Kim sighed, looking out the open window. "Being a ranger, I mean. I miss being with all of you and I miss helping people." She looked back over at Tommy. "Life feels so boring now."

"I know what you mean. Even though it was only a couple of weeks between when I lost my powers and Zordon brought me back as the white ranger, every time you all were sent into action, it killed me. I wanted to be out there with you." Tommy said with a sympathetic smile. "But who knows? If something really big goes down, you might be asked back." The look on Kim face showed that she wasn't convinced. Tommy pressed on. "I'm serious. Zordon knows your out here following you dream, and we're all very proud of course, but you were one of the original team members. Zordon picked you for a reason." Tommy paused to send her a wink. "Plus, you would look great in purple."

Kim just laughed and leaned her head back on the headrest. "Yeah…maybe I will go back someday, if I'm needed." She turned her head, looking over at him with a confident smile. "But right now I have my eye on that gold medal."

End of chapter six. Next chapter should be out if a few days. Please review! Let me know if you are on fluff overload! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacation – Chapter 7**

May 9th, 2006

**By:** RockNRide

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

**Rating:** M YeeHaw

**Notes:** Ok, now I understand that by this time Aisha would be gone and we would be into the Zeo Rangers. But, since this is my story and my world, we're gonna keep it a bit more simple. Aisha is still with the team and the rangers are using their Shogun zords. If this bothers anyone, I'm sorry.

Chapter 7

It was only a two hour drive from Orlando so Kim had Tommy stop at the gym before heading to her apartment. Kim decided to get in a workout now so they could spend the evening relaxing back home. Plus, Kim wanted to put in an appearance when the gym was most likely crowded. She didn't regret her two day vacation to the Disney resort but she was sure that people were surprised that they didn't see her practicing for the past two days.

"You can head home if you want. I shouldn't be more than an hour or two." Kim said, pulling out her gym clothes from her suitcase.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I'll stay. I'd be bored without you and you might need a spotter."

Kim just shrugged and locked her doors, leading the way into the building. "Ok. If you're volunteering to spot me, I'll work the uneven bars." Adding once they were inside, "I'm gonna go change and I'll meet you over there." She pointed to the set of bars in the far corner.

Kim ended up doing half her workout on the bars and the other half working on her floor routine. After two and a half hours she was satisfied with herself and ready to head home.

The couple spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each others company. They had stopped at a grocery store on the way home for supplies and both were fairly pleased with themselves that they were able to make dinner without burning the apartment down. Now it was late, dishes were done; both were freshly showered and ready to crash on the couch.

Comfortable in his flannel pajama pants and a t shirt, Tommy sat back on the couch, feet propped up on the ottoman in front of him as he waited for Kim. He turned, his gaze watching the former pink ranger emerge from the steamy bathroom. He couldn't help but smile taking in her small form enveloped in the large t-shirt she usually slept in. It was faded and two sizes too big with a neck so stretched out that it hung off one shoulder. The shirt ended high up on the thigh showing off toned and tanned legs. Her wet brown hair was brushed back away from her face and Tommy thought she was absolutely beautiful. Hell, the girl could wear a trash bag and he'd still think she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Tommy moved over slightly, giving Kim enough room to flop down next to him. She propped her feet up besides his on the footrest.

"Whatcha wathchin'?" Kim asked, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and over their legs.

"Leathel Weapon. "

"Ooo. Goodie." Kim smiled brightly and leaned into him.

Tommy just grinned. A girl who liked action movies, how did he get so lucky? As the movie went on, feet started to fall asleep and muscles asked to be moved out of their current positions. Tommy grabbed a few throw pillows and moved over so he could swing his legs up onto the couch and lay stretched out on his side. He stuffed the pillows under his head and motioned for Kim to join him. Kim moved over so she lay in front of him, head tucked under his chin and sharing his pillow. Tommy reached over her, pulling the blanket back over them before sliding his arm under the blanket to circle her waist, pulling her snug against him.

By the time the credits ran, Tommys fingers had begun to run over her flat stomach through the soft material of her t-shirt. His fingers moved slowly, moving across her side and over her hip bone, pulling the shirt up to run over her smooth flesh of her thigh. Once her shirt was pushed up to her hip it was easy to slide his hand underneath, moving back up to run over her abs. Kim reached out and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off and tossing the remote to the floor.

Tommys fingers continued to caress her stomach and side, inching slowly up her body every few moments. After a few minutes Kim got impatient and slid her hand under the blanket and under her pajamas to cover his hand with her own. She quickly guided his hand higher, coming to rest over her breast. Her lips parted and she took a quick intake of air when his fingers gave her a light squeeze, his thumb running over a hardening nipple. Kim shifted onto her back, the limited space on the couch causing Tommy to prop himself up with an elbow, his lower half covering hers.

Kim raised her arms above her head, allowing Tommy to slide his hands under her shirt and slide it off in one smooth motion. His lips came crashing down onto hers, her lips parting almost instantly. Kim moaned against his lips when his hand found its way back to her now bare breasts. She arched her back, pressing her breast harder into his wandering hands. Tommy groaned low in his throat when this action caused her thigh to press against his groin.

The hot kisses continued, tongue meeting and sliding against one another as Kims hand drifted down, sneaking down the front of his pants to wrap her fingers around his steadily hardening cock. Tommy pulled back from her lips the minute he felt her fingers touch him, eyes shut as he takes a ragged breath. He gives an involuntary roll of his hips against her hand. Kim tightens her grip slightly, giving him a few well timed strokes. Tommy rests his forehead against her shoulder as she uses her hand on him. He bites into her shoulder lightly when she brings her thumb up the underside in one hard stroke.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Kim's raspy voice says in his ear. Tommy merely nods and moves away from her. He sits back on his knees and gets up off the couch, reaching down to scoop a nearly naked Kimberly into his arms.

Kim wraps her arms around his neck and starts to rain kisses along his jaw line. Having Kim clad only in her tiny black underwear and kissing him along the way is distracting, causing him to stumble half way down the hall.

"Christ Kim, you're going to kill us both." He leans his shoulder against the wall to steady him, taking the few moments to return the kiss Kim is now pressing to his lips. Once Kim moved onto his throat again he pushed off the wall, somehow making it into the darkened bedroom in once piece.

Kim yelped when Tommy dumped her onto the bed with a soft thud. He grinned and quickly joined her, covering her small body with his larger frame. Kim lifted her leg to hook over his hip as his mouth found her neck again. Tommy covered her neck with open mouthed kisses and started a slow decent south. His tongue dipped into the hollow under her throat and covered her breast. Kim squirmed under him, her breathing already heavy and ragged. Her fingers ran the length of his back and through his hair when his kisses continued to move down. His hands moved down and slid her black panties off, tossing them aside.

"You're gorgeous." Tommy whispered as his head dipped down between her thighs. Seconds later she felt his warm tongue lap at her outer lips—teasingly avoiding her clit at first and sending her body in a red hot blaze of want.

Kim moaned his name, eyes squeezing shut as she arched her back, her hips rising to meet his lips. Seven minutes and a toe curling orgasm later, she tugged him back up to her lips, kissing him hungrily.

Kim reached out, tiny hands tugging the shirt he wore over his head and tossing it to the floor. "You're overdressed."

She tucked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pushing them down until he took over and kicked them off. Kim reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck, arching her body to his. Tommy slid his hands beneath her hips, raising her to him and she then slid her legs around him, her toes caressing the back of his calf muscles.

He shuddered violently as she angled her hips and guided him into her opening, eyes closing for the moment when as she takes him in. They lock eyes as they find their rhythm quickly, breaths coming in short gasps as they hold onto each other. Her hips meet each thrust and she tightened her legs around him trying to get as close as physically possible. Pulling her head back to pant through moist lips, she watched as Tommy flung his own head back, propping himself above her with his arms on either side of her head. He opened his eyes, looking down at her before his lips crashed into hers. His tongue did not ask entrance, but demanded it and she opened her mouth willingly.

Kim griped Tommys forearms, her nails leaving little half moon marks on his skin that would be visible for days. Tommy leans his forehead against hers as the pace quickens, causing Kim to whimper in pleasure under him. After a time, eyes nearly crossing at the tight heat surrounding him, Tommy loses control and comes with a howl of pleasure. He feels Kim shuttering beneath him as she too is pushed over the edge.

Tommy all but collapses onto her, whispering a soft "I love you" and dropping several kisses into her neck before he rolls off of her. They both lay back, gasping for air and enjoying the lightheaded feeling of the afterglow. Kim curls up next to him and he runs his fingers up and down her back until sleep overtakes them.

Kim had left the apartment early the next morning as quietly as she could. She fit in a quick workout and returned home pleased to see that Tommy was still asleep. She grabbed a quick shower and slipped into one of Tommys t-shirts before she crawled back into bed and snuggled up against him.

Kim had been back asleep for almost two hours before a knock at the door woke them up. They both stretched and yawned, Kim crawling over Tommy and then stumbling out into the hall. As she walked to the door she glanced down, making sure Tommys t-shirt covered her enough that she didn't need to grab her robe.

"Hold on a sec!" Kim shouted when the knocking grew more insistent. When she flung back the locks and pulled the door open she almost died on the spot. There, standing on her doorstep, were the remaining rangers.

"Surprise!" Aisha shouted with a grin. Kim's jaw went slack with surprise before she squealed and launched herself at them, throwing her arms around Adam and Billy and squeezing tight.

"I can't believe it!" Kim said and moved to embrace all her friends one by one. She stepped back, still in a bit of shock. "How did you guys get here?" The rangers all raised their wrists.

"We guilted Zordon into letting us come down for the day." Rocky explained.

"Really? Wow…Cool!" Kim said with the huge grin still plastered on her face.

"What the hell?" Tommy asked, stopping behind Kim and looking completely stunned.

"We decided it wasn't fair for just you to have all the fun." Adam said once Kim ushered them in through the door.

"How long can you stay?" Kim asked while leading the group into the living room.

"We're here only for the day. I think until 11pm." Rocky answered.

"Or earlier if we're needed back home." Billy said with a nod.

Everyone took a seat either on the couch or in one of the arm chairs that flanked the couch. They were short two spots so Tommy grabbed a chair from the dinner table and pulled it up to the couch. Once he was seated Kim dropped onto his lap, his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

"So how have you been enjoying your holiday?" Kat asked, trying her best not to stare at the white rangers bare chest. He was still in just his pajama bottoms. She thought, not for the first time, that Kim was a very lucky girl.

"Its been incredible." Kim said, sharing a quick look with Tommy who smiled and squeezed her knee.

The group laughed and talked about everything and anything for the next hour. They caught up on latest adventures and joked about old times. Even though Kim had only been gone a few months, it seemed like years!

Once there was a pause in all the chattering, Kim jumped up, breaking into a mischievous grin. "I just remembered I have something to show you guys!"

Tommy looked after her as she headed down the hall to her bedroom, eyes growing big when he realized what she was after.

"Kim! Don't you dare get that picture!" Tommy shouted and raced down the hall after her. The remaining rangers just shared amused glances that broke into laughter when they heard a struggle then a loud thump before Kim reappeared in the living room.

"What did you do?" Billy asked when he saw Tommy coming from the room down the hall. He was wearing a wounded expression that threatened to break into a smile and rubbing his arm.

Kim just laughed and pulled something from a Disney bag. "I tripped him." She said, nonchalantly. This sent Rocky and Aisha into a fit of giggles.

"She fights dirty." Was Tommy's only reply.

Kim sent him a wink. "And you like it."

Tommy couldn't fight the grin that spread over his lips. Kim pressed an 'I'm sorry' kiss to his cheek when she sat back down with Tommy on his chair. He simply shook his head with a defeated smile and pulled her onto his lap. Kim let the plastic bad drift to the ground and turned the Tower of Terror picture around so the others could see. The rangers got up and moved closer for a better look. They all burst into laughter once they good look at their oh so tuff leader looking completely terrified and clinging to his petite girlfriend. Tommy, looking thoroughly embarrassed, just rolled his eyes with a sigh. It was going to be a very long day.

End of chapter 7 Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacation- Chapter 8**

**May 11th, 2006**

**By:** RockNRide

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG Next chapter should be more fun

Chapter 8

Kim hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. Sure, she had made new friends here in Florida but these wonderful people that sat here, surrounding her in her living room, were her family. She felt totally at ease and totally accepted. They were her best friends and team mates even though she no longer held a power coin.

"So, you guys want to hit the beach today?" Kim asked once the tormenting of Tommy was over.

"Sounds good to me." Adam said. The others nodded.

"Great. I have lots of spare towels and beach stuff." Kim paused and said, "Did you guys bring your swim suits?"

Aisha spoke up first. "I think most of us did. We knew you lived close to the gulf coast so we decided to be prepared." Most of the rangers had arrived carrying a book bag tossed over a shoulder.

"Ok, good. Let us get changed," Kim glanced at Tommy who was also still in pajamas. "And we'll get ready to go. There's a great sub shop on the way. We'll pack a lunch."

Kim started back towards her bedroom and stopped half way down the hall, opening a linen closet. "Grab some towels. There are a few beach bags on the bottom shelf. Beach chairs and umbrella are in the closet by the door."

As the group got together the towels and chairs Kim and Tommy disappeared into Kims bedroom to get changed. Tommy sat on Kims bed and started to change into his suit. He then pulled on a pair of shorts and a wifebeater to wear until they got to the beach.

"Did you have any idea they were coming?" Kim asked from inside her small walk-in closet. She quickly changed into a pale pink two piece and pulled on some cutoff jean shorts.

Tommy grabbed Kims brush and one of her thin black hair bands and pulled his hair into a low ponytail as he replied, "No idea whatsoever. Nice surprise though. Its great having the gang all together again." He smiled to Kim when she reappeared from the closet, slipping her feet into a pair of black flip flops. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Kim walked to the short distance to where he stood by her bed and stretched up to drop a kiss to his cheek. "It's still weird not to be with all of you too." She took her brush from him and also pulled her hair up. Kim often wondered when or if Florida would ever seem like home. Even after being here for the past few months and having this apartment, that she absolutely loved, it still didn't feel like she belonged here. It felt like she was here on a visit, not to live.

"Ready?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded and grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser and perched them on top of her head. She tossed Tommy his pair before they walked out. They had almost made it down the hall when Tommy unexpectedly grabbed Kim by the upper arm and she soon found herself trapped between the wall and Tommy's body. His arms went tight around her and leaned down, pressing a surprise kiss to her lips. Her lips quickly parted and welcomed his tongue into her mouth, her tongue slipping out to meet his half way. Kim could hear their friends talking just steps away but they were gone from her mind the minute her eyes drifted closed. She melted into Tommys embrace, her arms moving up to wind around his neck. Their kiss continues with slow lazy caresses of tongue, moist lips gliding against each others until the need for air break them apart. Tommys hands remained on her hips when they pulled back. Kim resting her head on the wall behind her, looking up at Tommy.

"What was that?" She asked with a smile.

Tommy just sent her a wink, moving back to give her room. "You're good morning kiss. I didn't have time to give you one before company arrived."

She grinned over at him when they resumed their walk to join the others in the living room. "Oh, well good morning to you too."

Kim walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her keys from the counter, a puzzled expression on her face when she turned to regard her friends. "Um…how are we all going to get there?" Everyone just looked at each other.

They decided to take their chances and double up, just hoping a cop didn't see them. Rocky drove while Adam sat in the passenger seat, the cooler packed with sandwiches they had picked up on the way sitting in his lap. It was tight but they had managed to squeeze four across in the back. Kim sitting on Tommy's lap and shouting directions to Rocky over the wind that whipped around them in the open jeep. Kim's apartment was only ten or so minutes to the beach so the ride wasn't too uncomfortable.

Once the jeep was parked and all the loose change they could find was stuffed into the parking meter, the group trooped over the hot sand to a nice spot down by the water. The guys were quick to dump the chairs and towels they were carrying and make a run for the water, leaving the girls to set everything up.

"Kat, grab the other end of this blanket for me." Kim said, trying to get the big blanket to lay flat on the sand. With Kat helping, they were able to stretch the blanket out, sitting random shoes on the edges so the wind wouldn't make it fold over. Aisha set up the big umbrella and stuck the cooler in the shade, grabbing a bottle of water from inside before she dropped into one of the beach chairs. Kim and Katharine decided to lie out in the sun.

"So how's school going?" Kim asked, stretching out and closing her eyes. She sat her sunglasses aside, not wanting to get a raccoon tan line across her eyes.

Aisha wiggled her toes in the sand, watching the guys roughhouse in the surf. She shrugged slightly with her reply. "Ok I guess. Same old boring classes. I'm glad the year is almost over though."

"Yeah, since we're going to be on summer break soon, we are all planning on coming down to watch you compete." Kat said, tossing a smile to Kim.

Kim sat up, propping herself up on her elbows and grinned. "Really! Cool! I'd feel so much better having you all here supporting me."

"Good." Aisha said with a laugh. "We were afraid that we'd make you nervous or something."

"What? No way." Kim said and laid back again, closing her eyes with a smile. "You guys are the best."

Aisha smiled and nodded. "Yup. And don't you forget it."

This got a laugh from Kim. "Don't worry."

The girls spent the next half hour chatting about random things until the guys made it back to the blanket. Tommy tossed the other guys waters from the cooler and sat down on the blanket. Kim moved over to make room for him beside her.

She opened an eye and looked up at him. "How's the water?"

"Great. Nice and warm, see?" Tommy said, ringing out his hair and sending drops of water onto Kims bare stomach.

"Hey!" She thumped his leg, successfully giving him a charlie horse. "Stop that!"

"Ow!" Tommy couldn't decide whether to laugh or scowl at her. "That's it, you're gonna get it now." And with that he stood, reaching down and effortlessly scooping up a protesting Kimberly and tossing her over his shoulder. The others just looked on with amused expressions.

"There they go…" Billy said when he dropped into a vacant chair.

Tommy ignored Kims shouts of protest as he made his way down the beach and made it waist deep in the ocean before he tossed her in.

"You're dead, you know that?" Kim sputtered, wiping the wet hair from her eyes when she resurfaced. And with that the water war was on. They laughed and splashed through the warm waters, each trying to keep count of how many times they managed to dunk the other. It wasn't before another hour had past that Kim and Tommy returned to the blanket and their friends. Both out of breath and soaked to the bone. Kat handed Kim a towel when she dropped back on her spot besides the blonde.

"Thanks." Kim said, wiping her face off and tucking the towel under her head when she laid back. After everyone was dried off and rested, Billy pulled out the cooler and past out the subs and sandwiches they had purchased on the way to the beach.

After what remained of lunch was put away, the group grew uncharacteristically quiet. Katharine and Rocky were laid out on the blanket, eyes closed but probably not asleep as they sunbathed. Tommy was seated in a beach chair next to Billy and both looked like they were lost in thought, looking out across the waves. Kim sat up from her spot on the blanket, stretching and feeling a bit bored. She spotted Adam who was sitting in the warm sand, his back leaning against the cooler that had held their lunch. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Why he had chosen to sit in the sand rather than on the blanket was unknown to Kim but she thought she'd take the advantage. A mischievous smile spread over Kims lips and she reached out, nudging Aisha with her elbow.

"What?" Was Aishas reply, turning to look at her friend.

"You think Adam is asleep?" Kim asked with in a whisper.

Aisha turned, watching Adam for a few moments. "Looks like it…why?"

Kim just flashed a guilty grin, slipped on her shades and started to crawl closer to the sleeping black ranger. She turned and motioned for Aisha to follow. Aisha seemed to catch on pretty fast and she found it hard to suppress a giggle. She got to her feet and made her way around to crouch beside Adam, Kim going to the other side. Tommy and Billy looked on with wary expressions.

Kim was sure to speak in a whisper. "Think we can get him completely buried without waking him?"

Aisha grinned and quickly nodded. "Sure we can. We just have to be slow about it." The girls started to slowly push sand up to then over Adams ankles and feet. Seeing that he didn't even stir, they continued.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Tommy asked and then quickly shushed by both girls.

After another ten minutes the girls had successfully buried Adam in sand up to his waist. "How far should we go up?" Kim asked, covering her mouth with her hand in attempt to hold back her laughter.

"Well we're not stopping there!" Rocky said from behind Aisha.

Aisha turned to face him before she spoke. "I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, you were gonna be next." Kim added.

Rocky just rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Kim. "I know better than to fall asleep around friends. Especially when there is a chance they might get bored."

With Rocky's help, the girls continued. They stopped every time Adam moved and held their breath, terrified that he might wake before the job was finished.

"He's going to kill you when he wakes up you know." Tommy said with a grin. Then added, "And I'm going to let him."

"If we've been doing this right, he won't be able to move when he wakes up." Aisha answered.

"Exactly." Kim said when she sat back and smiled, observing their handy work. By now the sand was almost up to Adams neck. Aisha was lifting the last few scoops onto his chest. "Billy, grab my bag and toss Rocky the camera will you?" Kim asked.

Billy dug through Kims book bag and tossed Rocko a small disposable camera which he caught easily. Rocky wound the camera and clicked away. He managed to take a few pictures before Adam woke but when he was taking the last pic, one of Kim and Aisha leaning down and kissing Adam on his cheeks, they saw that the black ranger was finally waking up.

Kim and Aisha moved back, erupting into giggles when Adam blinked and open his eyes. They could see the sand moving where he was trying to move his arms and legs.

"What the hell?" Adam said in a sleepy, incoherent voice. He blinked a few more times and looked down. He stared down at the huge mound of sand that completely covered his body then back up to his friends who at the moment were laughing so hard that some clutched their sides. He tired to move a few more times but soon gave up, fighting a smile when he spoke. "I kinda hate you guys sometimes."

Katharine wiped away a tear and shook her head. "It was those three." She pointed to Kim, Rocky and Aisha.

"Yup. We tried to stop them." Tommy said behind a grin.

"Sure you did." Adam said, finally able to free his arm. Once he was free, they all trooped down to the ocean and spent the next hour playing in the surf then retired back at the blanket and just talked and enjoyed being together again. That was the thing with great friends; you could sit around and do absolutely nothing and still have a blast.

End of chapter 8! Thanks for reading and remember I'm a complete review whore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vacation- Chapter 9**

**By: RockNRide**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, not making any money, blah blah blah…**

**Rating: G lame, I know P**

**Notes: Ok, this was seriously the first chapter that gave me a lot of trouble. I have no idea why it was so hard to write but I found it really hard to get a good flow and everything so if its not as good as the other chapters, I'm sorry. Next chapter will probably be the last one and I promise to make it much better. **

**Chapter 9**

It was early afternoon and the group was still enjoying the surf and sand at the Florida beach. Kim laid back on the blanket, her head coming to rest on Tommys shoulder. His eyes were closed but his hand rose and ran down her arm in a warm caress. Kim reached over and grabbed her camera from her bag. She held it high and turned it around to _hopefully _face her and Tommy.

Kim clicked the picture and laughed when she heard Aisahs voice behind her say, "I think you just took a picture of my feet."

"I think so too." Kim said and turned over so she lay on her stomach. She propped herself up on an elbow, her other arm resting on Tommys arm and chest, and turned the camera towards Aisha who stuck a pose. Kim clicked the camera with a smile and proceeded to take candid shots of everyone. When she was done, she tossed the camera aside and looked down at Tommy, who felt her stare and opened his eyes. He reached up with his free hand and tucked a few stray strands of brown hair behind her ear. He shouldn't have bothered because she soon leaned down for a kiss. As she did so her loose brown hair fell forward like a curtain, hiding their soft kisses from view. Remembering that they weren't alone caused them to pull back a lot sooner than they had wanted.

"Hey Tommy; Adam, Billy and I are gonna toss the frisbee around. Wanna play?" Rocky asked. Billy was digging the disk out of one of the beach bags.

"Sure." Tommy answered. Kim sat up so Tommy could get up. Once he got to his feet he paused and looked down at Kim, then to Kat and Aisha. "You ladies want to join us?"

"Maybe later." Aisha responded. The guys just nodded and moved down closer to the water.

Katharine dropped into the seat Billy had vacated under the umbrella and pulled the chair a bit closer to the girls. She watched Kims dreamy expression while she watched Tommy tossing the green disk to Adam. "So how long have you and Tommy actually been together?"

"Like officially?" Kims nose scrunched up a bit in thought. "I have no idea." She shrugged. "It just sort of happened. When he first got to Angel Grove we became friends really quickly. It was like he was always part of the team. Everyone knew we were into each other from the start. " Kim couldn't help but grin. "There was some flirting going on and Tommy was really shy at first though. Then it just kinda gradually moved into dating."

"He really misses you back home." Katharine said softly.

Kim laid back again, quick to cover her eyes with her sunglasses. Her voice was faint when she spoke. "I miss him too."

The sun was just starting to set when it was decided that it was time to pack up and head home. Kim picked up the blanket and moved a few feet away to shake the sand off without it landing on her friends.

Kim turned her head away, eyes squinting behind sunglasses to ward off any flying sand. "What do you guys want to do with the evening?"

Katharine grabbed the other end of the blanket and helped Kim fold it up. "Dinner somewhere?" She suggested.

Kim nodded, "Great idea. There is a fun place right by my gym. Great food and they usually have live music."

Aisha was quick to nod with an enthusiastic smile. "Cool! I'm in the mood to dance!"

Billy gulped. It was common knowledge that the brainy blue ranger had two left feet. He'd enjoy dinner but there was no way in hell he was going to set foot on a dance floor.

"Whatever we do, I need a shower first." Adam said. He was still shaking sand out of his hair.

"I think we all do. Lets head back to my place and get ready." Kim remarked as the group started gathering up the beach chairs, cooler, and umbrella.

Once they got back home it was decided that the ladies would take the first showers. The guys pretended that it was because it was the gentlemanly thing to do but really, they knew the girls took a lot more time getting ready. Kim made sure that she had plenty of towels, shampoo, and that sort of thing in plain site before she told Aisha she could take the first shower. Kim moved back into the living room and hoped the hot water would hold out. She crossed over to where Tommy was sitting on a stool against the kitchen counter and sat in the stool next to him. She leaned back, her elbows resting on the counter behind her. The others crashed on the couch and waited their turn in the bathroom.

"You sure do have a lot of photos, Kimberly." Kat said as she wandered the living room, checking out all the pictures that Kim had displayed. They seemed to occupy every inch of the apartment.

Kim just smiled with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I know. They help when I get homesick." Kat offered an understanding smile and moved to the next set of pictures hanging on the far wall. They appeared to be from a few years ago, a lot of them taken at school. She figured that most of the unfamiliar faces were the original red, yellow, and black rangers. She had heard many stories about them but never had the chance of meeting them. Kat moved on to the next picture that was sitting on a bookcase and gasped. "Tommy had a mullet!" Laughter immediately erupted through the small living space.

"What? I did not!" Was Tommys defensive reply.

"Oh really?" Kat said with a smile and held up the evidence.

Kim just laughed. "And I loved him anyway." Kim turned when she heard the bathroom door open and glanced to Katharine. "You're up."

Kat set the picture of a younger green ranger down and grabbed her book bag. "Thanks, I'll be quick."

After Kim had also taken her shower the girls moved into Kims bedroom to dry and style their hair and attempt to share one mirror to apply their make up. The guys were out watching tv, giving a few minutes for the hot water heater to recover and hot water to return to the apartment.

"Here Kat, try this one." Kim said, tossing a jean skirt onto her bed, it landing next to the current pink ranger.

"Perfect, thanks Kim." Kat stuck the white shorts she had arrived in into her bag and slipped the on borrowed skirt. She stood and crossed over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of the closet door. She was dressed simply in a soft pink shirt with capped sleeves and Kims jean skirt. She tucked her feet into her white flip-flops and smoothed her hair back with a thin headband. Kat sat back on Kims bed and decided to wait for the other two girls. Aisha was quick to join Katharine on the bed and bent down to tie the laces of her white tennis shoes. She was glad she remembered to bring a change of clothes with her, a pair of jeans and a yellow ribbed tank top.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Everybody decent?" Tommy asked.

Aisha moved off the bed and pulled the door open. "Kat and I are ready to go but I think Kim is still deciding what to wear." Aisha motioned to Kims closet.

"Gotcha. Its starting to get a little late so I'm gonna try my luck with the water." Tommy said and grabbed a change of clothes from his bag.

Aisha nodded. "Kat and I will wait with the rest of the guys."

After another hour the guys were all quick with their showers and soon everybody was ready to go. The group waited in the living room for Tommy and Kimberly.

"You almost ready?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Almost, give me two seconds." Kim said while tugging on a pair of dark hiphugger jeans. The lustful smile Tommy flashed her when she finally emerged from the closet sent a shiver up her spine. Even though she loved her friends dearly and would miss them when they left after dinner, she was glad they weren't staying the night. It was her last night with Tommy and she knew it was going to be very special.

Tommy stepped up behind her where she had paused to glance in the mirror and rested his hands on her hips. "You look great."

Kim looked at him through the reflection of the mirror and sent him a smile. "Thank you." She turned and put her hand on his forearm for balance when she reached down and zipped up her black boots. "Lets go."

They rejoined the others by the door and Kim grabbed her purse and keys, tossing them to Rocky. "You want to drive again?"

Rocky caught the keys and grinned. "Sure but what do you think you're doing stealing my color?"

Kim gave him a playful swat on his arm and looked down at the deep red silk cami she was wearing. "It looks better on me."

Rocky couldn't help but laugh as the group moved through the door and down to the jeep. "Cant argue with that."

The drive to the restaurant was uneventful and short which was good because they were again packed in the small jeep. The wait at the restaurant wasn't terribly long and soon they were seated around a large table far enough away from the music that talking wasn't a problem. Kim bounced lightly in her seat in time with the music as she skimmed through the menu.

"So, what's good?" Tommy asked from his seat next to the thin brunette.

Kim leaned over and pointed out some of her favorite dishes. Soon after, drink orders were taken and quickly filled. The short waiter sat tall glasses in front of everyone before taking down their dinner choices.

"Anybody doing anything special this summer?" Kim asked once the waiter had moved off towards the kitchen.

"You mean besides coming down here for the games?" Billy asked with an affectionate smile.

"Katharine told me you guys were planning on a trip to cheer me on." Kim paused and squeezed Tommys hand and looked to each one of her friends with a warm smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"We wouldn't miss it. You know that." Adam said before turning to Aisha and extending his hand. "Wanna dance? Our dinner won't be here for awhile." Adam could dance? Who knew?

Aisha took the linen napkin from her lap, sat it on the table and pushed back her chair before grasping his hand. "Of course!" The two moved to the not so crowded dance floor and showed that yes, they definitely had rhythm.

The remaining rangers and Kim chatted about their plans for the summer until their waiter appeared with their dinner. As steaming plates were laid on the table, Kim stood and waved Aisha and Adam back to their seats.

After dinner, Kim watched Aisha and Adam once again work the dance floor. She couldn't help but wish that Zach was here with them. They used to dance together all the time and she missed him terribly. Aisha danced her way closer to the table and motioned for Kat and Kim to join them. Kim grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to Tommys temple before she stood and joined her friends in the crowd. She knew better than to try and drag Tommy to the dance floor. When he was doing his karate, or any sport for that matter, his movements were always clean and fluid but when it came to dancing, Tommy was a total white boy. Slow dancing he could handle but anything beyond that? The poor boy had no rhythm. But he seemed perfectly happy to sit back and watch her lithe body move to the base line of the hip hop inspired pop song the dj was currently blasting.

More than once some guy would dance his way over to her and Tommy felt the need to fight the possessive flare that surged through him every time they placed their hands on her hip on or the small of her back. Kim would simply shake her head telling them she had no interest and dance her way closer to her friends.

An hour had past, the tab was paid and the large group made their way back to the parking lot. Once again they were packing themselves into Kims jeep for the short ride home. Kim glanced at her watch, not truly believing it was well past 11:30pm. The trip home was mostly silent since the wind made it hard to hear much of anything. Once home the rangers went about the apartment and gathered up their belongings.

"I put that skirt on your bed, Kim." Katharine said and pulled her book bag onto her shoulder. Kim just nodded, getting teary eyed already. They all regrouped in the living room and took turns sharing hugs with Kimberly.

"I promise to call next week." Kim told Aisha after a lasting hug. Kim stepped back and slipped her hand into Tommys. Her other hand rose to wipe away tears. "Thanks so much for coming down. It was great seeing all of you again. Make sure you pressure Zordon for another trip soon. Tell him I miss him." She smiled before adding, "Alpha too."

"We will. I really don't think he has a problem with it." Rocky said and shrugged.

"I hope you're right." Kim said with a smile. "Beats paying for a plane ticket." The others laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Tommy, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Katharine asked.

Tommy supplied a nod. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

And with a few waves and smiles the rangers touched their communicators and were gone in a multicolored flash of light. Kim turned to Tommy once they were gone and moved closer, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. His arms were quick to circle her shoulders and he pulled her a bit closer. The realization that they only had mere hours left together cause Kim to cling tightly to Tommy, burring her head in his chest.

More coming soon! Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

Vacation- Chapter 10

May 18, 2006

By: RockNRide

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Big surprise, huh?

Chapter 10

Florida is known as the lightening capital of the world. And tonight, the Florida sky did not disappoint. As soon as the rangers departed, a strong storm had settled over the area which made Kim thankful she had gotten Tommy to help her put the soft top on her jeep. The power had been out for the last ten minutes and the storm seemed to be taking its sweet old time moving on. Kim had lit a few candles and the couple was currently seated on the couch in pajamas, an open carton of cookie dough ice cream being past back and forth between them.

"I think Rocky was right." Tommy paused to swallow a spoon full of ice cream before he clarified. "What he said about Zordon not caring about us teleporting here." He passed the carton back to Kim.

"I hope you're right." Kim didn't look completely convinced.

"I know when you agree to be a ranger one of the rules is we're not supposed to use any ranger power for personal gain but I think this is different. This is about my sanity. I couldn't live without you, Kim."

Kim was going to say something; anything, but the words wouldn't come. She tried again but still nothing so she quickly abandoned the desire of making any kind of coherent thought. Instead she sat the ice cream carton on the coffee table and slid over to almost press against him. Her heart did the little race of anticipation that it always did the moment before her lips touched his. A wonderful flutter in her belly that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Tommy shifted when Kim slid closer, arms reaching out to tug her closer against him. His head tilted and he took her mouth in the softest of kisses. Their lips parted and he was all but lost in the softness of her lips beneath his. His hand rose, his fingers threading in through her hair to cradle her head and to hold her mouth to his. He deepened the kiss and soon felt himself start to lose himself in his desire.

Kims eyes had fluttered closed the moment their lips met. A flash of lightning sent muted balls of light behind her eyelids and the rumble of thunder that quickly followed seem to shake the ground under them. Kims arms moved up, one hand gripping the collar of his shirt while the other found its way around his neck. She nibbled on his bottom lip and a yelp of surprise was muffled against his lips when she felt his hands move to her hips and pull her over so she straddled his lap.

Her thighs were warm against his hips and his hands moved up her back, drawing her in and capturing her lips once more. Her tiny hands cupped his jaw, her fingers dancing lightly over his cheekbones as she moved closer, playfully tugging his lower lip inbetween her lips and running her tongue along it.

Tommy's fingers moved under her large t shirt and gently traced a path along her rib cage, feeling her giggle and smile against his lips when he tickled her side. He broke the kiss to let his lips run down her neck. Kim jumped slightly with another clap of thunder and her head fell back and off to the side when he rained kisses down her throat.

He moved his lips back up and Kims cheek was pressed into his when Tommy curved his head around hers to take the shell of her ear into his mouth ,brushing the sensitive skin with is lips. An involuntary moan escaped Kims lips before she whispered a soft 'I love you' into his neck. She sat back on his thighs for a moment, her hands resting on his shoulders when they took a moment to breathe. The flame of the nearby candles flickered in his eyes and the sound of the rain was almost hypnotizing.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Tommy said softly, his hands running over her thighs to rest on her hips.

Kim just smiled and leaned back into him, he barely heard her voice around another clap of thunder. "Nobody's perfect…but you're pretty close." She landed a kiss on the side of his lips, kissing along his jaw line while she closed her fingers around the hem line of his shirt and pulled it up. She leaned back and pulled it over his head, being careful where she tossed it so the whole apartment didn't go up in flames. She proceeded to kiss a path down his throat and over his chest, his hands remaining on her hips. Her fingers dipped into the waste band of his pants and pushed them down. His hips rose to help her slide them down and then off. He caught the little wink she sent him before she was sliding off his lap and onto the floor at his feet.

Tommy let out a shaky breath once her lips closed around him. His fingers curling into the couch cushions, the hot wet suction nearly killing him. A moan escaped through his lips causing Kimberly to chuckle, the vibrations of her laugh that rippled over him only added to the pleasure.

A short time later, Kim began making her way back up to his lips. She had conveniently wiggled out of her shirt and panties before she made her way back onto his lap. The window, still opened a crack, invited the wind of the storm that was still raging outside. It sent the curtains blowing wildly and caused Kim to shiver when the cool breeze came across her back.

She flashed him a coy smile and rested her hands on his knees behind her. She was then able to lift her hips, lowering herself onto him only enough that only the tip slipped inside. She stopped and rolled her hips making Tommys head to drop back onto the back of the couch. His voice was raspy when he spoke, "When did you become such a tease?"

Kim just giggled again and took pity on him, leaning forward and sinking down slowly. Her eyes drifted shut and she looped her arms around him once again. His warm hands roamed, never staying in one place for very long as they found a steady rhythm. Slowly and seductively she began to quicken the pace, her eyes clouded with passion. He held her hips, pushing up hard into her when she landed. Their bodies slipped and slid against one another, their skin covered with a light sheen of sweat. Kim captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, their tongues matching the rhythm of their hips. She moaned against his lips again, complete ecstasy sweeping her senses.

They reached release mere seconds apart. Their shouts of pleasure almost drowned out by a roar of thunder that shook the entire apartment. Their pace slowly, gradually coming to a stop and Kim slumped forward, her forehead resting against Tommys. They traded a few soft kisses before Kim spoke, her voice a bit strained. "I think we need a shower."

Tommy simply nodded, a lazy smile spreading over handsome features. "Good idea."

There was a pause before Kim spoke again. "As soon as my legs start working again."

So instead of jumping up for a shower right away they stretched back on the couch, Kim tossing the throw blanket over them. Kim rested her head on Tommys chest as they listened to the storm finally moving off.

Tommy's fingers drew patterns on her bare back. Kim propped herself up to look into his eyes. The power was still out and candle light danced across her face. "So lets assume Zordon doesn't care that you teleport here…"

Tommy nodded, a hand moving up to touch her forearm and urging her to continue. "Yeah…?"

"That means you could be here whenever you wanted, right?" Kim asked with a hopeful smile.

Tommy couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kim let out a squeal and rained kisses all over his face, the last one landing square on his lips. "That would be amazing." She said when she pulled back. She had been dreading tomorrow when Tommy had to leave but now she had hope. Just knowing there was a chance that she would be able to see him almost everyday was incredible. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be the death of her after all.

After a nice warm shower in the dark, which was interesting to say the least, they retired once more on the couch and did their best to finish up the rapidly melting ice cream. Kim glanced at her watch and wasn't surprised when she saw it was well after 3 am.

"Ready to head to bed?" Kim asked after she finished the last spoonful of ice cream. She stood and crossed over to the kitchen, tossing the empty carton in the trash.

"Yeah. I'll get these candles." Tommy answered before he stood and blew out the two candles that had been resting on the coffee table. Kim picked up the candle from the kitchen and used it to light their way back into the bedroom. She sat it on the nightstand and crawled into bed, moving over to make room for Tommy.

Tommy pulled the tshirt he was wearing off over his head and tossed it onto his bag. He leaned over and blew the last candle out before sliding into bed besides Kim. After he pulled the sheets up he shifted closer, laying on his side and draping an arm around her to pull her closer. He landed a kiss on her forehead when she snuggled into his side, the sound of the rain running down the windows lulling them to sleep.

End of chapter 10. Short and sweet I hope. Remember when I said that this was to be the last chapter? Well, I lied. There will be at least one more chapter. Also, I've gotten a few questions about if was considering doing another fic. The answer is yes, probably. I am not sure if I will just continue this one or write about the rangers coming down the week of the Pan Global games. We'll see. And thanks for all the encouragement guys! Everyone who wrote a review…you rock!


	11. Chapter 11

**Vacation- Chapter 11**

**May, 31st 2006**

**By: RockNRide**

**Disclaimer: Saban and Disney own the characters, not me. **

**Rating: pg-13**

**Notes: Well, we are almost at the end. Just one very small chapter planned after this one. Thanks to everyone who has read this far! **

Chapter 11

Kim woke around 5am later that morning. That meant they had only been asleep for about two hours. Before she panicked about being late to the gym _again_ she remembered that Coach Schmitz wasn't scheduled to be back in Florida until later that afternoon. A meeting with his gymnasts was scheduled for the early evening. Kim guesses he wanted to check their progress and see who had slacked off in his absence. She just hoped her week of fun wouldn't show.

She took a moment to stretch and then turned her head to watch Tommy sleep. It was hard to believe that a week and come and gone already. It had been an amazing week and her bond with Tommy had never felt stronger.

Kim moved closer to the sleeping white ranger and began to trail soft kisses up his arm. Her lips move over his shoulder and she had made it to his collarbone before he blinked his eyes open. A lazy smile was given before he spoke, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Seducing you, what does it look like?" Kim replied and kept the kisses moving up his neck to his lips. Her wandering hands brought him out of his sleepy state quickly.

Tommy growled low in his throat and all but pounced on her, throwing her into a fit of giggles. His lips tickled her neck as he tugged the blankets up and over their heads. They couple didn't make it out of bed for another three hours. One and a half of those were spent sleeping.

The next time Kimberly woke she noticed that she was alone in the bed. Kim also noticed that she really didn't like it. She looked around curiously before she heard sounds coming from her kitchen. Kim threw the covers back and crawled out of bed, tugging on Tommy's t-shirt that he had tossed onto his bag the previous night before she made her way to the kitchen.

"A man who cooks. How did I get so lucky?" Kim asked from behind him. She leaned in the doorway of the kitchen.

Tommy chuckled. "Don't look too proud." He motioned to a bisquik box with a spatula. "All I did was add the water."

Kim came up besides him and circled his waist with her arms, giving him a good squeeze and landing a kiss on his cheek. "But still, it's better than a poptart." Kim moved beside him and hoisted herself up onto the counter next to the stove. "So what time are you leaving?" Kim was surprised how level her voice was.

"I'm not sure." Tommy said. He turned the burner down and moved to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. "What time do you have to head to the gym?"

"A little before 6 o'clock I think."

"Alright, well I guess I'll leave a little before six. I'll have dinner with you and then teleport when you leave for your practice."

"Are you going to talk to Zordon right away about coming back?"

"Maybe not as soon as I get home but very soon." Tommy paused to give her a quick kiss. "I don't want him to think I'm trying to bail again already."

Kim nodded. "That makes sense. It's horrible not knowing if I'm going to see you in a few days or not for another four months, though." Kim swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Tommy covered her hands with his and gave them a squeeze. "You know Zordon as well as I do. I'm sure he'll take pity on us." Tommy tried his most confident smile; it was almost convincing. He tried hopeful; that worked better.

Kim reached out and pulled him closer for another kiss. She figured since there was a chance she wouldn't be seeing Tommy for another few months, she'd better get as many smooches in as possible.

The smell of pancakes starting to burn pulled them apart. Tommy quickly moved the pan off the red hot burner and turned off the stove.

"Grab some plates?" He asked Kim who nodded. He held out his hand and helped her off the counter. Kim moved about the kitchen fetching the plates and silverware and poured them both a glass of orange juice.

Once she was seated, Kim smiled when Tommy placed a few fluffy pancakes on the plate in front of her. "This smells delicious! Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied and took the seat across from her with his plate.

Kim tried not to think about how much junk food she had eaten this week as she poured on the syrup. She looked over at him and said, "I've been thinking about our school again. What are we going to call it?"

Tommy laughed and took the offered syrup bottle from her. "I don't know. You have any ideas?"

Kim thought as she ate responding a few moments later with, "…I got nothin'."

"Same here. We have a few years to think of something." Tommy said.

Throughout the rest of the meal Tommy listened to Kim rattle off her ideas and dreams about their future business. She may not have a name picked out but she already had plenty of ideas running through her pretty little head. She suggested classes to offer and how she planned on decorating the place. Every idea getting her more excited about the whole thing. She was adorable. Tommy just sat back and listened.

Once Kim seemed to be fresh out of ideas he said, "Did I ever tell you that Jason and I had planned on doing that? Opening a studio, I mean." Tommy asked.

"Really?" Kim sat down her fork and shook her head. "I knew he always planned on teaching but I didn't know you two had anything planned." She paused with a smile. "It doesn't surprise me though. He was your best friend."

Tommy nodded and took his empty plate to the sink. He turned around to face her and leaned back against the counter. "He never mentioned it before he left."

Kim finished her last fork full and handed him her plate when he reached for it. "I miss him." Kim said before adding, "I miss all three of them actually."

"Me too. When was the last time you heard from any of them?"

Kim paused in though and ended up with a shrug. "Almost a year I think?"

"I think it's been that long for me too." Tommy said.

The couple spent a few minutes cleaning up and then moved into the living room. All the talk about their former teammates had caused Kim to dig through old photo albums. She sat on the floor of the living room with a few large albums sitting around her. Tommy was close by, relaxing on the couch as they laughed over old pictures and fond memories.

"Remember this one?" Kim asked, holding up a picture from a birthday party they had thrown for Billy three years ago. The picture was taken just as everyone had yelled 'surprise!' as he walked through the hallway to Ernie's. The startled look on his face showed that it had truly been a surprise.

Sometime later, once Kim had returned the last photo album back into its stop in the bookcase, she plopped down in the seat next to Tommy.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Not sure. How about a movie?" Tommy suggested.

"Great idea! With my schedule it's been months since I've been to a movie." Kim replied, looking quite excided.

Before getting to his feet Tommy said, "Why don't you get the first shower and I'll look up movie times and see what's playing nearby." Kim's laptop was in her bedroom so they both made their way there. Tommy heard the shower start soon after he fired the computer up. By the time Kim reemerged from the shower, tying a pink robe around her, Tommy had a few movie titles and times ready for her to choose from.

"I wrote down anything that looked interesting. Times are there too." He told her before starting up the shower again.

"Good. I'll look it over." Was Kims reply.

Just under ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and a clean white ranger emerged in a cloud of steam. He smiled, greeted by the extremely pleasant sight of his sexy girlfriend who was currently blow drying her hair in jeans and a black satin bra. She yelped in surprise and swatted his hand away when he gave her ass a playful pinch on his way to the bed where he had laid out his clothes. Kim was ready in record time, for her anyway, and they were heading out the door some fifteen minutes later.

It took Kim almost the full drive to the theater convincing Tommy to let her pay for the movie and then the whole time they were in line for tickets to let her pay for the snacks.

"Tommy, you took me to Disney world! Let me pay for the damn popcorn!" Kim all but demanded.

There was a long sigh from Tommy. Then a smile. "Fine."

Kim grinned with her small victory and stepped forward, purchasing two tickets to the movie they had agreed on. Enough romance for Kim with just enough action to keep Tommy interested. Kim handed him his ticket and stuffed the change back in her purse. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm when they moved to stand in line at the concession stand.

"I cant believe I'm eating again. I haven't eaten this much junk food in years." She tossed Tommy a smile and nudged him. "You're a bad influence. When I get too fat to tumble, I'm telling Coach it's all your fault."

Tommy returned her smile. "Yeah right. Look at this, you're like a tooth pick." He pinched her side trying to illustrate that she was anything but fat. Her reply was a chuckle when his fingers hit a ticklish spot and she moved further away, out of reach. Kim then ordered a small tub of popcorn and a large water to share before they made their way into the darkened theater.

Kim took the lead when they started up the stairs, past the first few rows of seats. "I want to sit in the back incase the movie drags." She added a wink that caused Tommy to hope they had picked a boring movie.

Kim slid into the back row and moved all the over to the end, liking the privacy of being in the back corner. Since they made a matinee show it didn't look like it was going to be very crowded. Tommy dropped into the seat next to her and handed her the popcorn which she rested on her lap. Kim put her feet up on the chair in front of her and popped a few fluffy kernels into her mouth. The lights dimmed soon after they had taken their seats after almost fifteen minutes of trailers, the actual feature started.

The movie was entertaining and easy to follow but Tommy was pleasantly surprised when he felt soft kisses landing on the sensitive skin of his neck. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought the second half was starting to drag. The hand that Tommy had earlier rested on her leg gave her a squeeze, fingers running up the inside of her thigh just high enough to start Kims heart beating a bit faster. When her lips made the journey up to his cheek he turned his head so her next kiss landed square on his lips. The movie was completely forgotten. He returned her kisses and his hand moved to cup the back on her head, the silky strands of hair sliding between his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind something is trying to remind him that they are not alone but as her lips slide against his, her warm tongue probing his mouth, its hard to even remember to breathe. The kisses continue until a loud explosion on screen breaks them apart. One more kiss, which promises more, is given before their attention goes back to the movie.

"I liked it. I think it would have made more sense if we would have actually paid attention though." Kim said when they left the theater some time later. Her coy smile showed that she has no regrets in missing almost all of the second half of the movie.

"I was thinking the same thing." He draped an arm around her shoulders on their way to her car.

Once they got back to the car Kim slipped behind the wheel and started the jeep. The clock on the dash board was flashing 4:45 as they pulled out of the theater parking lot. Traffic wasn't bad on their way back to her apartment so Kim figured they'd have a good hour and a half before they had to say goodbye.

Once they arrived back home it was decided that they would tempt fate again and prepare their dinner themselves without burning the place down. Kim kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen with Tommy following then moving to lean against the kitchen counter. Kim turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "What do you feel like having?"

Tommys answer was accompanied by a shrug. "Anything, really. What do you feel like making?"

Kim poked around in the refrigerator. "Spaghetti?" She suggested then added a grin. "I don't think we could screw that up."

Tommy looked convinced. "Spaghetti it is."

After dinner was made, without incident, the two took their loaded plates to the balcony. Kim apartment was on the third floor and every unit come with a small porch or balcony. It was just large enough for a small table and a set of plastic chairs. It was now after 5pm so the sun was just starting to sink and the light breeze made the spring weather comfortable. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying one another's company and the view of the pink Florida sky over the tall palm trees below.

"So I was thinking, if you can't make it back down here anytime soon, I'm going to try and head to Angel Grove for a long weekend the end of next month." Kim told him.

"You think you're going to have some time off?" Tommy asked. "I figured that the closer it got to the games the more practice time you're going to have."

"Yeah, that's true but I'm pretty sure Coach is flying to somewhere in California for a meeting with the pan global officials."

"That's great. And I didn't mean to sound discouraging. You know how bad I want you to visit us back home." Tommy said and gave her a smile.

Kim squeezed his hand. "I know. And I miss everyone back home too. It was great to see the gang but I miss all my old friends. I miss Ernie and the youth center, I miss hanging out at the park, and I think I even miss Bulk and Skull!" She giggled at Tommys expression. "That's how I know I'm really home sick."

Tommy shook his head and dropped his fork onto his now empty plate. He sat back in his chair and chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure I would miss those two but it would be nice to have you back, even if it was only for a few days."

"I'm going to have to remember to call Aisha and make sure I can stay at her place." Kim looked down at her watch and frowned. "Its almost 5:40. I need to get ready to head to practice."

Tommy simply nodded and got to his feet, taking the empty plates back to the kitchen. Kim followed him inside and sat the empty glasses in the sink. They moved back into her bedroom and Tommy started to gather up his belongings, stuffing them into his bag. Kim sat on her bed and hugged her tiger stuffed animal to her chest. She rested her chin on its head and tried her best to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

Tommy zipped up his large duffel bag and gave her room a once over, being sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Once he was sure he had everything he walked over to her bed, his hands resting on her shoulders and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. A single tear escaped and ran slowly down her cheek when Kim moved to kneel on the bed, stretching up to reach his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist, pulling her up against him as close as he could without making it hard for her to breath. But it felt as though they could never be close enough. The kisses were slow but deep, each trying to commit this moment with every touch and every taste to memory. When they finally broke to breath, Kim buried her face in the crook of his neck. They kept their arms firmly around each other. Tommy closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, his fingers running in soothing circles on her back. Kim took a few moments and just held onto him. A few tears had run down her face and dropped onto his shoulder and the soft _I love you_'she was whispering in her ear wasn't helping her contain the many other tears that threatened to fall. She took a few deep breaths and pulled back so she could see his eyes.

"So this is it, huh?" She sniffled and he dropped a kiss to the end of her nose.

Tommy nodded and swallowed hard. "Guess so. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"And you'll speak with Zordon?"

"You know I will." He offered a smile. "I'll call you as soon as I do. Or, better yet, if it goes the way we hope I'll just teleport down here and tell you in person."

Kim broke into a hopeful smile. "I hope so."

Tommy moved back so Kim could move off the bed. He grabbed his bag and pulled the strap onto his shoulder and took a ragged breath. Kim wiped away a few more tears and gathered up her gym bag and car keys. They stopped at the door and shared another kiss.

When they pulled back Tommy ran his fingertips lightly over her cheek. "We'll see each other soon, I promise. I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too." Kim replied. She stepped back a bit when he moved his hand to his wrist and when he was gone, in the familiar stream of light, she rested her forehead against the door. Her legs felt a bit shaky so she slowly sank to the ground, her back resting against the door behind her. Her throat was almost burning with the unshed tears and now with him gone she no longer held them back. Kim dropped her forehead onto her knee and tried to get control over her emotions. She let herself have a few minutes to cry out her pain and frustration. When she finally pealed herself off the floor she quickly made a stop in the bathroom and washed her face. She checked her watch again. If she was quick, she could still make it to the gym without being late. As she made her way down to her car she couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been better if he hadn't come at all. Before he showed up earlier this week she was finally getting over being so homesick but now…? She mentally kicked herself for even thinking such a thing. How could she even think such a thing? After the way they connected this week she wouldn't have traded this vacation for anything. She'd just have to suck it up and keep moving forward with her training. She was determined to not let all the things she sacrificed to come down here be for nothing.

End of chapter 11. I have just one more chapter planned so the epilogue should be up within the next week. I still have thoughts on another fic so we'll see what happens. Again, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has read this and left the kind reviews. Like I said before, the kind words mean a lot.


	12. Epilogue

**Vacation- Chapter 12**

June 4th, 2006

**By:** RockNRide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG

Epilogue

Kimberly walked through the doors of the gym and headed straight to the locker room. One quick glance towards the office showed that Coach Schmitz was back and currently seated at his desk. She should stop in and say hello and ask about his trip but she just wasn't in the mood. At the moment she felt emotionally and physically exhausted. Kim always thought of herself as strong and independent but now she felt such a loss. The fact that Tommy's absence could hit her so hard was a bit unsettling. You never fully realize how much a person means to you until they're gone.

Kim sighed; mad at herself for feeling such self pity. But she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath when she pushed the locker-room door open and moved past the rows of lockers to her own locker which was on the back wall. Kim sat on the bench and pulled her sweatshirt off over her head and stuffed it in her bag. She wiggled out of her jeans and adjusted the pink leotard she had been wearing beneath her clothes. After she had folded her clothes and stuffed them back in her bag she managed to squeeze the bag into her locker. The locker door closed with a loud clang when he hit it with her hip.

"Kim, you in here?" a voice asked from the front of the room. Kim hadn't even heard the door open.

"Holly?" Kim asked the voice. She grabbed her water bottle and made her way to the front of the room. When she rounded a corner she saw Holly sitting in front of her locker, wrapping a bandage around her left ankle.

Kim sat on the bench next to her with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Great. You?" Holly asked.

Kim paused for a second pondering her answer before she replied with a simple, "Pretty good." Holly was a friend but Kim still didn't know the girl well enough to spill the details about her broken heart. Well, maybe not broke… more like aching. Yeah, aching sounded better. "What'd you do to your ankle?"

Holly sat back once she was done securing the bandage. She wiggled her toes and moved her foot around to check the flexibility. She then gave a dismissive wave of her hand before responding with, "Nothing really. Just a bit sore. I think I landed wrong coming off the beam yesterday." Holly turned to face Kim with a sly smile. "But enough about me, I want to know about that hot guy we saw you with. Everyone has been talking about you."

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Who's "everybody"?"

"Well, just a few of the other girls. Was he that boyfriend from California you told me about?"

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Yup. That was my Tommy. He was here for a visit. I would have introduced you but I haven't seen you all week."

Holly stood, closing her locker and she and Kim walked out into the large gym. "I saw you two leaving a few days ago but by the time I got out of the locker room, you were gone."

"Yeah, I was in and out pretty fast this week." She glanced up at the taller girl at her side and raised a brow. "You think coach will notice?"

Holly shook her head. "The way you have been training lately? Yeah right." She gave Kim a playful nudge with her elbow as they both took a seat with the other gymnasts who were waiting for the meeting to start. "You're like the golden child. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Kim just blushed with the complement and was saved from having to respond when their Coach walked from his office and greeted his students with a warm smile.

**Back in Angel Grove...**

Almost as soon as Tommy had gotten home his communicator had beeped and he had been asked to teleport to the command center. Zedd was at it again with another almost comical monster that the rangers had been able to bring down in short order. There wasn't much to the fight, a few tenguas, a taunting monster, and then a bigger taunting monster which was no match for their zords. Still, Tommy had liked the action. The one thing that he didn't like was seeing the pink ranger in battle next to him. Not that it had anything to do with Katharine, Tommy felt they were becoming good friends and she was certainly an asset to the team, but just seeing the pink ranger there and knowing it wasn't Kim was disconcerting.

Tommy was temped to stay and speak with Zordon after the rangers teleported home after regrouping at the command center but then he decided against it. Like he had told Kim, he didn't want Zordon to think he was abandoning his fellow rangers by trying to skip out again after he had only been home for four hours. He decided to have a talk with his leader later this week and hoped to be able to visit Kim this weekend.

**Florida...**

The meeting ended up being pretty much what Kim had expected. Coach had checked up on everyone and made sure his gymnasts hadn't slacked off with him not there to put them through their paces. Then Coach Schmitz had given a few new details on the Pan Global Games which were now only a few months away. After a two hour practice that had followed the meeting Kim was gathering up her gym bag when Holly rounded the corner and plopped down on the bench in front of Kim's locker.

"Wanna go out tonight?" She asked.

Kim laughed and took a seat next to the blonde. "Out? That practice wore me out…"

Holly was quick to interrupt the former pink ranger with, "Aww, c'mon! We haven't hung out in awhile and some of the girls are going to a beach party at Matt's." Matt was another gymnast and Holly's latest crush. Kim was sure the fact that Matt lived in an extravagant beach house only added to his appeal.

Kim nibbled on her bottom lip while she thought it over but finally shook her head with a grin at Holly's 'puppy dog eyes'. "Fine, I'll go. What time are we meeting there?"

"I'll pick you up." Holly offered.

Kim ginned. "Even better."

Kim got the details and headed home to get ready before she met up with a few of her new friends down at the beach. Once Kim was home and in the shower she got to thinking that it was a good idea she was heading out. This being the first night in a whole week she would be spending without Tommy, she knew that she would have moped around all evening if she had stayed home alone.

After her shower Kim stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. When she glanced up into the mirror she gasped, not sure to whether she should laugh or be freaked out. There in the steamed up mirror the words _love you_ could be read. Kim quickly opened the door and trotted through every room of her apartment searching for him. Once she reached the living room, and saw the front door was still locked, her smile faded just a bit. Kim grabbed the phone off the wall while she moved back into her bedroom.

Tommy picked up on the second ring.

"That was both incredibly sweet and freaky at the same time." Kim said as soon as she heard his "Hello" on the other end.

Tommy was silent for a moment then chuckled. "You're talking about your mirror, right?"

Kim smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, when did you do that?"

"This morning. I was going to wipe it off but I didn't think you'd see it."

"It showed up when the mirror got steamy again. Why were you gonna wipe it off?" Kim asked.

She heard Tommy laugh again. "Um…it's kind of cheesy?"

"It is not! It was a wonderful surprise."

"Well….good. You said it was freaky, did you think someone was in your apartment?" Tommy asked.

"A few horror movie scenes ran through my head but once I read it, I knew it was from you." There was a sad ting to her voice when she added, "For a second, I thought you were here."

"Wish I was." Tommy replied.

Kim was debating on whether or not to ask him about Zordon but he seemed to read her thoughts and said, "I haven't talked to Zordon yet but you know I'm planning on it."

They proceeded to talk about their day, even though they had spent the majority of it together, until Tommy had to head to dinner and Kim to meet up with Holly.

Once off the phone, Kim was dressed and putting finishing touches on her hair and light makeup when she heard Holly knock on the front door. Kim took a deep breath and grabbed her purse, determined to have a good time.

It had been almost a week since Tommy had returned to Angel Grove and it had been a stressful day that Kim was glad to see come to an end. Practice had been grueling and her shoulder was all but screaming at her from having come in contact with the mat too many times. She was wondering where she had placed her bubble bath liquid when she slid her key into the lock and pushed the door to her apartment open with a sigh. The sound of the TV, which she was sure she had turned off before she had left, made her peer around the door cautiously. She dropped her bag in the doorway and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes then went wide with a quick intake of breath when Tommy looked over his shoulder from his spot on the couch. He had his feet casually propped up on the coffee table in front of him looking like he owned the place. Her aching muscles were quickly forgotten.

"Hard day, honey?" Tommy asked with a cheeky grin. He quickly got to his feet when she started towards him with a squeal. He was able to brace himself and open his arms a fraction of a second before she leaped into his embrace. Her legs circled his waist and his arms held her tightly against him. Kim kissed him fiercely, him returning her kisses with equal passion. After a few moments the kisses softened and the need to devour each other began to subside.

Kim pulled back and took a deep breath before smiling wide. "So you talked to Zordon?"

Tommy nodded and let Kim slide down off him but he made sure he kept his arms around her when her feet hit the ground. "Yup. It seemed like he didn't think it was a big deal. When we were in Orlando, I was quick to teleport home when he needed me so I think he knows that I'm not trying to desert the team or anything." Kim couldn't stop smiling, Tommy either for that matter. "As long as I can drop anything here and head back when needed, he seems ok with it. So, it looks like we can spend most weekends together."

Kim reached up and hugged Tommy tightly. The knowledge that they were no longer going to be separated by almost three thousand miles made her tingle all over.

"Remind me to thank him later." Kim said and dragged Tommy down foranother kiss. It would be one of many they would share that night.

**_The End._**

Well, that's it folks! Thank you **so much** to everyone who has given me the confidence to continue and finish this story by leaving all the wonderful reviews. PR fic readers are the **BEST**.


End file.
